Nueve Noches Con Ella
by Rikita banana
Summary: Un trato peligroso los llevara al filo de sus limites
1. Chapter 1

Noches con ella…

1-La Primera Noche

Terminaron de aquella sesión de sexo, a penas y podía tener percepción de él mismo, era como haber sentido electricidad pasando por todo su cuerpo, aquella sensación relajante se apoderaba de él, después de todo, la aquello no fue otra cosa más que su capricho, uno al que ella cedió, sin duda, esa mujer también lo buscaba y se lo demostró de muchas maneras.

Cayó rendido a su lado, mientras la miraba quedarse dormida el también comenzó a sucederla lo mismo, lo último que sintió fue una mano posarse en su rostro, se durmió profundamente. Era la primera vez.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontró solo, no reconocía nada en lo absoluto de la habitación, entonces, en un desenfrenado recuerdo, todo llegó a su mente. Un par de minutos después, Bulma estaba ahí, enfundada con un vestido blanco de tirantes y un cinto amarillo, avanzó lentamente mientras dejaba asentado en el velador un desayuno para su amante por aquella noche, dejo ahí un sándwich, jugo de naranja y unas siete galletas de chocolate, al lado se encontraba una taza con café, la cual tomó tan pronto asentó la bandeja, comenzó a beber mientras se sentaba al lado del príncipe.

-Es para ti…debes estar exhausto- el saiyajin enrojeció de inmediato al recordar todo lo que hicieron aquella noche, en la cual el recató no estaba invitado; pero lo que en verdad le sorprendía era la soltura con que la mujer hablaba- me refiero a tu entrenamiento- completó tras dar un sorbo a la taza

EL saiyajin tomó el sándwich y lo devoró, aún seguía hambriento después de comer las galletas y beber el jugo.

-Vegeta- interrumpió Bulma aquel desayuno- soy la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de este planeta- él no contestó aquel despilfarro de auto orgullo continuo comiendo sin contestar nada- así que lo primero justifica lo de ayer; pero lo segundo no- Se detuvo de inmediato, se sonrojo de nuevo y apartó la mirada- Lo que paso con nosotros, no puedo explicarlo…solo espero que no se repita- Él no dijo palabra alguna ni siquiera la miró, únicamente tenía el impulso de irse ¿irse? ¿Huir de una terrícola? Tenía el poder de matarla si le daba la gana no tenía la estúpida necesidad de huir así que no hizo caso de ese estúpido impulso- Entiendo que no pudieras contenerte ante una chica bonita como yo…pero, no puedo seguir con esto, yo tengo un novio- decidió continuar callado, sin mirarla siquiera para no darle importancia y dejarla hablar, por alguna razón que aún no comprendía la mención del novio no le agrado en lo absoluto, sonrió de lado

-Así que tu novio…no ha de serte tan útil si anoche me pedias más y más… ¿o me equivoco?-

Bulma tan solo asentó la taza en el velador dispuesta a enfrentarse a él

-Fue un error, Vegeta- sus miradas se cruzaron y, por alguna razón, no importaba lo que Bulma dijera, sus ojos decían otra cosa, era como si chispearan fuego, el deseo comenzó a embargarlos a ambos

-¿Error?- Se acercó a ella mientras sus dedos comenzaban a bajar los tirantes de su vestido- ¿un error?- se acercó a besar su cuello y lentamente bajo a su hombro derecho- tu cuerpo dice otra cosa…al parecer no eres nada congruente contigo

-Basta, Vegeta…- su respiración se aceleró, aun cuando su mente le pedía detenerse su cuerpo hizo todo lo contrario, en cuestión de minutos se retiró el vestido, el saiyajin retiró la sabana que cubría su desnudes

-¿quieres que me detenga?- Preguntó malicioso a sabiendas de la respuesta, sometida a él comenzó a besarla en los senos, succionó sus pezones mientras ella se arqueaba, mordía su labio inferior tratando de tomar el control de su cuerpo, este hombre no podía hacerle perder el control, nunca nadie lo logró antes; pero no podía evitarlo

-…Sigue…

Era la tarde, Bulma y Vegeta aún estaban en cama, aquella escuchó el suspiro de aquel hombre mientras se levantaba

-Aún tenemos que hablar, Vegeta

-No hay nada de qué hablar- musitó el príncipe, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación, esperando que nadie le viera. Entró a su cuarto y de inmediato se dio una ducha ¿Cómo se permitió ser tan débil? No solo era eso, si no que perdió un día entero de entrenamiento, se incriminaba por todo eso al salir del baño se encontró a Bulma sentada en la cama, intentó ignorarla aun cuando ella le llamaba desesperadamente

-Escúchame- Lo tomó del brazo y lo enfrentó

-¿Qué quieres?

-…Hablar contigo, eres un terco…bien, Esto es lo que quiero decirte…no puedo negar que ambos tenemos una atracción que no podemos obviar y…que somos compatibles, así que…creó que deberíamos llegar a un trato

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Quizá deberemos de satisfacer esta curiosidad, después de todo…entiendo que eres un hombre y no pudiste resistirte a mí; pero debemos tener moderación, así que te propongo lo siguiente…Tengo un viaje en 9 días, así que desde ahora tenemos nueve noches, te esperare en mi habitación, la puerta estará abierta…si no acudes esta noche el trato no existe, si lo haces entonces lo llevaremos a cabo…hoy a las once – salió de la habitación dejando al saiyajin solo y confundido; tenía agallas, sin duda con un carácter que jamás encontró en otras mujeres en el universo.

Eran más de las once y treinta minutos, se encontraba en su habitación esperando si el saiyajin asistiría a su cita, se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y lo encendió, el sabor del mentol comenzaba a quitarle la ansiedad, pero aún continuaban las preguntas reverberando en su mente ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle tal propuesta? Era una mujer adulta y responsable; pero esa propuesta no era nada adulta ni responsable, era tonta; se dejó llevar por el deseo, "Es curiosidad, cuando satisfaga la curiosidad ya ni siquiera pensare en él" La noche era fresca y en ese momento Yamcha llegó a su mente, su novio de años, con él que pensó formar una familia; pero él se marchó para llevar a cabo un arduo entrenamiento y hacerle frente a esos androides aunque faltaban dos años para eso.

"No siento nada por él, entonces no es amor" se decía una y otra vez para justificar esa aventura que al parecer no se llevaría a cabo, era la media noche y entendió la indirecta.

Apagó el segundo cigarro a medio fumar, se sentía rechazada y estúpida. Decidió irse a acostar, al parecer el saiyajin simplemente a su manera le dijo que no y quizá era mejor así, se recostó en la cama y entrecerró los ojos tratando de dormitar cuando sintió el abrazo del saiyajin.

-Tú…viniste- Dijo Bulma acariciando el rostro del saiyajin que se encontraba justo encima de ella, podía sentir su calor comenzó a besarlo –Vegeta, entonces ¿esto es un sí?

-No digas nada, Bulma- le dijo en una voz ronca. Comenzó a acariciar por debajo del camisón reconociendo su cuerpo ese que fue suyo apenas unas horas atrás, ella lo detuvo para quitarse el camisón mientras él la observaba detenidamente sus ojos se centraron en aquellos senos, eran perfectos, quería recorrerlos y memorizarlos de principio a fin, la recostó nuevamente para besar su cuello "Vegeta" susurró mientras sentía su aliento bajando a sus senos, esto era mejor de lo que esperaba podía sentir como se posaba en su pezón y comenzaba a lamer para después succionar sin descanso, satisfecho paso hacia el otro encontrándolo endurecido, primero lamió, "Vegeta, no...No te concentres solo ahí" pero a él poco le intereso las observaciones de la mujer, comenzó a besar aquel seno, lo hizo suyo mientras ella aferraba sus manos al cuello de ese hombre que comenzaba a hacerle perder la razón

Poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su ombligo, se detuvo para retirar sus pantaletas y las retiro sin miramiento

-Hazlo- pidió Bulma mientras acariciaba su miembro endurecido- tú estás listo- él saiyajin sonrió

-¿Cuánto más puedes esperar?- preguntó de manera maliciosa mientras acercaba su miembro a la entrada de su amante

-Vegeta, Solo hazlo…no me dejes así- se detuvo a observarla, sometida por él, sonrojada y sudorosa, sin duda la miraba hermosa y en ese momento sería suya, lo sería por 9 noches, había aceptado el trato. Aunque pensó en no hacerlo, quiso dejar de lado aquel encuentro y olvidarlo, después de todo no se debía dejar llevar por el deseo, ya había satisfecho su necesidad de una mujer, pero después de todo nunca había sentido lo que experimentó con esta mujer, su satisfacción fue completa, el placer se sintió infinito no podía creerlo. Se sorprendió cuando ella le pidió 9 noches, aquello era demasiado tentador, podría hacer lo que quisiera, la tomaría así, la haría suya por esas 9 noches, jugarían y experimentarían, esto no era más que una aventura para los dos.

No se significaban nada, esto era una aventura sin ataduras ni compromisos…era simplemente perfecto.

-Vegeta- insistió la mujer mientras él, sin miramiento alguno se introdujo en ella en un solo movimiento, escuchó el gemido de la mujer. Era estrecha y cálida, pronto todo prejuicio se borró, su mente estaba en blanco. Comenzó a moverse, ella le respondía

-No puedo detenerme, Vegeta…mis caderas, no puedo detenerme- se movían al unisono, eran uno solo, podía sentir a ese hombre en su interior y la enloquecía, esto era justo lo que buscaba, le fascinaba esa sensación- No puedo más- gritó, él comenzó a moverse más rápido, estaba dispuesto a enloquecerla, hacerla perder el sentido…llevar al climáx incluso si eso significaba matarla- Vegeta- gimió sin fin, mientras él se movía sin descanso, acelerando el paso- …ya no puedo soportarlo

-Bulma, espe…ra- le dijo de forma entrecortada

-No puedo más

-Espe…espera- entonces llegó, al mismo tiempo, la liberación de ambos, Bulma se sentía libre, no podía creer lo que experimentó, le miro encantada, una sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras la angustia se disipaba, le fascinaba aquel hombre, era un amante perfecto, cada encuentro le enloquecía más, era como hacerlo la primera vez.

El saiyajin salió de ella y rodo a la derecha, la mujer se acomodó en el torso de su amante

-Pensé…pensé que no vendrías- confesó la mujer mientras acariciaba su pecho

-No quería hacerlo- contestó él- no iba a venir aquí

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- pregunto la mujer interesada mientras se incorporaba y apretaba sus senos contra aquel tórax tan bien formado

-No lo sé todavía- era mejor no presionarlo, eso lo sabía muy bien, acarició su torso mientras él la observaba con detenimiento, sus dedos pasaron por aquella herida que había sido mortal

-¿Qué te sucedió aquí?- preguntó con un halo de inocencia mientras miraba como esa herida que fuera hecha con saña y odio era tiernamente acariciada

-Freezer, me hirió de muerte- contestó serió- morí aquella vez- Bulma, lo acarició aún más tiernamente

-Debiste sufrir mucho- lo hizo; pero no por la herida en sí, por la humillación que sufrió, por ver como aquel tirano que tantas veces soñó con acabar con sus propias manos lo acaba a él, el miedo, la impotencia fluían por sus poros y, lo peor de todo, pedirle a Kakarotto que lo eliminara por él –Freezer era un tirano horrible, al menos ya no existe y tú estás vivo

-Sí, estoy vivo- Ella comenzó besarlo nuevamente de lo que se convertiría la segunda ronda, de las muchas que hubieron esa noche. Casi amanecía cuando Bulma se levantó, sin duda estaba agotada, era obvio que se contenía estaba segura que él de quererlo podría terminar con su vida en segundos y esa sensación, por alguna razón que no comprendía, la excitaba aún más. Sintió dolor por todo su cuerpo. Entró a bañarse y se sentía maravillosa, como nunca antes, era como si él, de alguna forma, le hubiese transmitido energía, al salir de ahí Vegeta no se encontraba en la cama. Juraba que estaba dormido; pero al parecer aquel hombre se adelantó a sus pasos.

Se recostó de nuevo, le encantaba sentirse suya, como si le respirara aliento de vida, él la sorprendía a cada momento, en cada encuentro; no olvidaba que era un asesino cuyo plan al final era derrotar a Kakarotto, pero cuando estaba con ella era completamente distinto, cambia en alguna forma que nadie, más allá de ella podía comprender.

Llegó el medio día cuando se lo encontró nuevamente cerca del comedor, ella le guiño un ojo y lo llevo a uno de los pasillos, él no se resistió, lo besó de una manera apasionada mientras él correspondía el beso.

-¿No puedes esperar?- le preguntó con seriedad- aún no he termino de entrenar

-Te esperare en la noche, la puerta estará abierta y cuando entres…sucederá lo que desees

Le robó un último beso, a pesar de todo no se arrepentía de esta aventura, esperaría esas noches.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La segunda noche

Terminó de entrenar en la nave que Bulma acondicionó para él, fue un entrenamiento arduo considerando que no había dormido bien en toda la noche; pero eso no lo detendría lo que en verdad necesitaba era continuar siendo más fuerte cada vez para convertirse en súper saiyajin, esa era la meta y era la única; no tenía por qué distraerse y menos por una estúpida terricola. Estaba exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el piso frio, por un momento sintió el ardor en sus heridas; pero eso no era nada comparado a las batallas y a los castigos sufridos con Freezer, cerró los ojos y en ese momento sintió entre sus manos la sensación del cuerpo de la mujer, por un momento su aroma se coló entre sus fosas nasales, abrió los ojos repentinamente.

Ella lo estaba enloqueciendo y eso no lo podía permitir; miro de soslayo en una de las ventanas circulares de la nave, ya era de noche; pero no tenía la más mínima idea de la hora y no le interesaba en lo absoluto; decidió que aquella noche fue la primera del trato y también sería la última. No se rendiría a sus caprichos, tampoco a las emociones, él no era cualquier guerrero, era un príncipe de una raza tan importante como la saiyajin, dejarse llevar no era parte del protocolo de eso estaba seguro.

Necesitaba olvidarse de ella, talvez dormir aunque le preocupaba ¿preocuparse? Si, lo hacía, le preocupaba que esa sensación de Bulma invadiendo su intimidad se repitiera, de volver a sentir su piel entre sus manos, su aroma colándose en su ser, su voz susurrando en su oreja sintiendo su aliento que lo electrizaba, si… eso le preocupaba porque le afectaba más de lo que deseaba, a fin de cuentas esa mujer lo distraía.

La noche cayó para cuando salió de la nave, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes por el contacto con los robots de batalla y la gravedad aumentada 100 veces. El hambre era otro factor que lo atormentaba, se dirigió a la cocina esperando no encontrársela y afortunadamente no lo hizo. Abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió todo lo que pudo hasta saciar su hambre. Satisfecho se quedó un minuto pensando en la maldita hora, la tentación comenzaba a invadirlo, le roía el alma, pensaba en ella y todas esas sensaciones que le causaba.

Ansioso escuchaba el segundero del reloj a su derecha, parte de él quería entrar a esa habitación, sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover la pierna izquierda casi frenéticamente, el conflicto comenzó a invadir su mente, parte de él le exigía no continuar con esa idiota aventura, avanzó de más de lo que hubiese querido. También sació su necesidad de sexo; pero eso era todo; no necesitaba más aunque su cuerpo le dijera lo contrario.

No miraría, tomó un trago de agua fría, no cedería a sus impulsos, no miraría el maldito reloj, eran las once y diez de la noche, ella seguramente le estaría esperando y él miro el maldito reloj.

Las once y diez, seguramente estaría en la cama más que dispuesta a complacerlo; pero no volvería a ceder, no, él se contendría haría honor a su cargo como príncipe. No permitiría que esta mujer lo degradara más.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta su habitación, se hizo el firme propósito de olvidarse del maldito trato, no podía seguir rebajándose a ese nivel.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación Bulma comenzó a instalarse en su mente y con ella la inherente necesidad de sentirse en su interior, su aliento cálido chocando en su piel y esos gemidos que lo enloquecían al borde de perder la razón.

Pensaba en dormir; pero con esas imágenes y los recuerdos de la noche anterior era imposible, fue por eso que se levantó inmediatamente de la cama dispuesto a darse una ducha fría y acabar con esa estúpida locura.

Todo a su alrededor se sentía caliente, su cuerpo hervía, se desnudó de inmediato y abrió la regadera dejando caer el agua fría sobre su cuerpo, su respiración acelerada comenzó a pausarse, tan solo tenía que concentrare en la razón por la cual estaba ahí, convertirse en súper saiyajin para después destruir a Kakarotto y recuperar su dignidad como guerrero, eso ciertamente valía más que esa mujer y el placer que le brindara.

Lentamente las imágenes y los recuerdos se fueron difuminando en su mente, con cada gota de agua fría sentía que volvía a sus cabales. Era cuestión de tiempo para olvidarla, cada gota era confortable, fue un error, la mujer terrícola estaba en lo cierto y por primera vez le daba la razón.

Fue algo tan repentino sentir sus manos rodeando su abdomen y, posteriormente, aquellos senos suaves apretándose en su espalda, ella estaba ahí, la mujer que intentó evitar se encontraba junto a él

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó lo más serio posible intentando mantener estoico ante aquella situación. Mientras ella acariciaba aquellos abdominales

-Pues…te espere, Vegeta, pero no llegaste así que pensé en venir a ver si algo paso…si te hiciste daño en tu entrenamiento, sus manos recorrieron su abdomen hasta llegar a su tórax, él intentaba permanecer serio pero si ella continuaba así no tendría mucho tiempo

-Bulma…esto quizá no deba continuar- Vegeta miraba aquellas manos blancas y frágiles recorrer su cuerpo, segundos después los labios cálidos de la mujer recorrían su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja al cual mordisqueo de una manera juguetona, su cuerpo respondió aun cuando él no lo quisiera, nuevamente la mente comenzó a nublarse. Se volteó de manera súbita, la miro a los ojos, desnuda como él, con aquella tez blanca y nacarada, sus ojos azules e hipnotizantes, sus labios rojos y tersos que invitaban a ser probados como si de un manjar se tratase, sus senos hermosos con aquellos pezones rosados que pedían sus caricias, aquella cintura para ser delineada con sus manos, como si fuera esculpida, ella se acercó a abrazarlo y comenzó a besar a aquel hombre quien poco a poco comenzaba a ceder, la mujer valiéndose de aquello tomó el miembro endurecido de su amante y comenzó a hacer aquello que él conocía bien, los movimientos propios para darse placer a sí mismo; pero ahora en manos de esa mujer que lo estaba enloqueciendo, ya era imposible tratar de evitar lo que pasaría, sería un tonto de hacerlo así, esta mujer se le entregaba sin reservas. Un gemido fue emitido por aquel hombre el cual ella calló con un beso apasionado, sentía su lengua explorar en su boca, la mujer tomaba el control de esa situación por la indecisión del saiyajin; se apartó de aquel beso y retiro las manos de la mujer, ella estaba enrojecida, jadeante también, esperando una explicación de porqué le detuvieron de tan placentera labor.

Vegeta la miro estudiándola, en unos segundos la acorraló contra una de las paredes del baño, en ese instante el príncipe abandono todo sentimiento de anular su trato, aquel beso indeciso se reanudo su lengua exploró la boca de la mujer mientras con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de la mujer, aquel beso se convirtió en una batalla campal por el control donde ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a ceder, el príncipe apretó su pezón derecho haciendo que ella se separara de sus labios, perdió y no le importaba tanto como ser, una vez más, poseída por este hombre. Las caricias se reanudaron Bulma sentía su piel ser derretida y moldeada en las fuertes manos del saiyajin, se dio cuenta de esa sensación de cosquilleo en su interior, los dedos de aquel hombre jugaban en su interior sin duda preparándola para lo siguiente

-Llévame a la cama- le susurró estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo, las respiraciones agitadas, las miradas cómplices, la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en el rostro de aquel hombre, tal parecía que no le haría caso y se dejaría llevar; pero no, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder- vamos, será más cómodo ahí

-Es lo mismo-susurró el saiyajin mientras besaba su cuello

-No lo es- contestó tratando de separarse de él- vamos, Vegeta- ante la insistencia de la mujer la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Desnudos los dos en ese momento de intimidad profunda se besaron compartiendo algo tan intenso como nunca habían experimentado –Estoy lista, Vegeta – los ojos del saiyajin brillaron de inmediato, esta mujer era suya, podía hacer lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera- Vamos, he esperado por este momento- todo su cuerpo latía, la desesperación la embargaba

-Acaso…no puedes… esperar- preguntó mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus labios deteniéndose a besarla en su ombligo

-No puedo, te he estado esperando, solo pienso en ti…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó malicioso confrontándola con la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron mientras ella acariciaba su rostro

-Entra en mí, sé que tú también lo deseas- comenzó a mover sus caderas bajo él incitándolo a lograr su cometido

-Entonces tendré que ser complaciente contigo- sin aviso la penetró y comenzó a moverse despacio, acelerando el paso cada vez, empujaba en esa mujer, la sentía cálida y estrecha, quería enloquecerla, hacerle perder el sentido, matarla ¿Por qué no? Después de todo morir así no era tan malo

-¡Más!... ¡Más fuerte!- gimió tratando de contener su grito, sus manos se entrelazaban en los rebeldes cabellos azabaches del saiyajin aquel abrió aún más las piernas de la mujer para lograr una mayor penetración, el gemido se siguió de un grito tan intenso que parecía escucharse en todos los rincones de la corporación y eso en lugar de moderarlos los éxito aún más, el saiyajin aceleró sus embistes emitiendo gruñidos tratando de alargar aquel momento, hasta que no pudo más

-Vegeta, estoy…al límite

-Yo también, terminemos juntos- dijo mientras embestía con más fuerza que antes, el calor los golpeaba a ambos, gemían sin cesar, la culminación llego para ambos respirando agitados casi al unísono, Bulma buscó los labios de su amante para besarlo de una manera desenfrenada

-Quedémonos así- le susurró al oído- quedémonos así para siempre

-No digas tonterías- contestó el príncipe saiyajin mientras rodaba a la derecha ella de inmediato. Bulma tomó su mano izquierda, él tan solo miraba al techo, la realidad comenzaba a golpearlo de nuevo cayó en el juego de esa mujer, dejo que sus instintos lo gobernaran y de nuevo la hizo suya ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esta mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo? Sintió de nuevo sus caricias en su pecho aunque estas eran más suaves que las de la noche anterior. Lentamente volteo a mirarla, ahí estaba ella acariciando aquellas viejas cicatrices de guerra, viéndolas con atención, acariciándolas con cierta dulzura, eso sin duda comenzaba a llamarla atención ¿Cuál era el sentido de eso?

-¿Cómo te hiciste todo esto?- preguntó ella atribulada sin dejar de acariciarlo como si de esa forma las pudiera curar

-Yo…yo no recuerdo bien cada una de ellas, unas me las hice en batallas y las otras…las otras fueron cuando estaba bajo el mando de Freezer

-¿Él te las hizo?- preguntó escandalizada incorporándose dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo

-No todas…algunas las hicieron sus esbirros- contestó sin más, tratando de no dar más interés al asunto; pero no era así para Bulma, ella pensaba en el sufrimiento de este hombre, lo acariciaba más tiernamente

-¿Desde cuándo te hacían esto?

-Desde que era un niño, a veces por las "insolencias" dichas a Freezer, eso es lo que me decían…a veces eran golpes, a veces eran latigazos, dependiendo de quién me castigara y de su humor- Contestó de manera fría, Bulma pensó de inmediato en lo difícil que debía ser para él recordar aquellos sufrimientos, todo eso debía ser un golpe muy duro a su orgullo y ella estaba ahí recordándole todo

-Lo siento, no quería que recordaras esas cosas tan dolorosas- reinicio las caricias a sus viejas cicatrices sin que él pusiera resistencia alguna, quizá comenzaba a llegar a su corazón al menos lo suficiente para que se toleraran el uno al otro más allá del sexo –pero ahora yo me ocupare de ti, te hare olvidar ese sufrimiento del pasado- no quería presionarlo sabía de sobra que hacerlo podría resultar en el retroceso de todo lo que logró- Vegeta, no ibas a ir conmigo ¿verdad? Ya no querías seguir en nuestro trato ¿no es así?

-No, no pensaba ir

-¿No te hago sentir bien?- No obtuvo respuesta, el saiyajin se limitó a cerrar los ojos, Bulma entendió entonces que quizá lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia, su intuición se lo decía y le pedía que le dejara en paz; pero no su orgullo, ese le exigía que este saiyajin le diera razones de porque ni acudió a la cita- Vegeta, esto no significa que vamos a estar juntos, no somos nada, solo estamos ...divirtiéndonos, tú me haces sentir muy bien y estoy segura que produzco lo mismo en ti- mas él no contestó, simplemente se dio la media vuelta en la cama para mirarla, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a este obstáculo que se le interpuso

-Mi misión es entrenar, ser más fuerte, convertirme en súper saiyajin y acabar con Kakarotto…en todo eso no estaba que yo me acostara contigo

-No, estoy segura que no lo estaba, yo tampoco planee esto- se encimó sobre el hombre sintiendo como aquel miembro comenzaba a endurecerse – pero no puedes negar que lo estamos disfrutando, no significa nada para mí y estoy segura que tampoco para ti

-Vaya, es la primera vez que escuchó decirte cosas acertadas, Bulma- comenzó a besarla entre sus senos y ascender hasta llegar a su cuello para después someterla bajo su cuerpo

-Déjame verte- pidió ella mientras él se detenía

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él mientras la miraba fijamente

-Es como…si tú expresión cambiara cuando estás conmigo

-Dices tonterías- se entregaron a la pasión, seguían aún embriagándose él uno de otro como si estuvieran bajo un hechizo impuesto entre ellos; para el príncipe no importaba nada, el orgullo y la dignidad se quedaron el olvido, dio rienda suelta a la lujuria y al deseo y esta mujer que lo complacía en cada capricho valía la pena, le encantaba esa sensación donde era libre, donde el placer lo invadía y no podía negarse a ello, no después de tanto dolor en la vida ¿acaso no merecía esto? Ella se perdió en la locura que este hombre le propiciaba, sentirse dominada por él, el sexo era indescriptible nunca nadie le hizo sentir de esa manera.

Se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio, tenía planos de sus proyectos repartidos en todo el lugar, cuando al fin lograba concentrarse el recuerdo de esas noches con Vegeta comenzaban a interponerse en sus pensamientos y no la dejaba hacer nada en lo absoluto. Por un momento solo pensó en él, en ese doloroso pasado, en esa oportunidad, sentía que era su obligación hacerlo sentirse bien, demostrarle que la vida no era pena y dolor. No era lástima le daba ternura; le encantaba esa expresión que adquirida al estar con ella, como si le invadiera la gentileza, sus ojos adquirían un brillo que rara vez podía ver y además aquel ceño fruncido se relajaba. Se sentía orgullosa, ella lograba todos esos cambios, aunque debía reconocer que él también tenía efectos en ella, él era quien la hacía tocar el cielo y estremecerse, la llevaba al límite de todo, sabía que puntos tocar y cuando hacerlo.

Contaba los minutos para que fuera la noche y se entregaran mutuamente, esos momentos para experimentar, a su lado ella era única y especial, se sentía como una diosa, podían repetir ese acto todo la noche después de que él se recuperara; pero incluso disfrutaba los momentos entre el sexo, podía hablar con él, acariciarlo, sentirlo suyo y en esa intimidad que solo ellos compartían.

-Es un hombre más complejo de lo que parece- y eso era mucho decir, desde que lo vio le tuvo terror y odio por haber participado en la muerte de sus amigos; pero ahora estaba ahí con él, compartiendo lo más íntimo entre un hombre y una mujer, quizá eso no se lo perdonarían sus amigos de enterarse, pero no tenían porque hacerlo, si ella no decía nada y tenía por seguro que él tampoco diría algo, faltaban 7 noches en las que podría hacer lo que quisiera con él y ¿ por qué no? Conocerlo tan a fondo como nadie podría hacerlo jamás.

Sonreía al pensar en él, por momento se sentía como una niña ilusa de 14 años enamorándose por primera vez, y en esas ocasiones Yamcha se inmiscuía entre sus pensamientos; pero lo rechazaba de inmediato, después de todo lo que hacía no era un engaño, no podía serlo porque ella no estaba enamorada del príncipe, si acaso, cuando toda esa aventura terminara, serían amigos, nada más. Además era lo mejor, de no saciar esa curiosidad, entonces quizá resultaría peor para todos, era mejor ahora cuando Yamcha se encontraba lejos, cuando él regresara simplemente volvería a su vida como la conocía en espera de la llegada de los androides.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, pensó en esa fecha que el joven del futuro les anunció: 12 de mayo, aún faltaba mucho tiempo y para ese momento todos se encontraban entrenando para combatirlos, se acordó de lo vaticinado y el comenzó a sentir miedo por la muerte, pensaba en Vegeta herido de muerte y por algún motivo eso le aterraba, era difícil reconocerlo, así como le fue difícil darse cuenta que le atemorizaba más la muerte de Vegeta que la de Yamcha ¿por qué? Se suponía que él era su novio, quizá tuvieron mal entendidos y alguna tonta infidelidad que no pasaba a más de dejarse llevar por la atención de esas tontas chicas descerebradas; una vez se enteró que salió con una de esas chicas y en ese momento lo odio como nunca, no quiso volver a verlo jamás; pero todo se olvidó después de que murió y resucitó con las esferas del dragón, comenzaron a planear una vida juntos hasta que Freezer reapareció y con él aquel chico que les habló del peligro de los androides, cuando Yamcha decidió ir a entrenarse fuera de la corporación, en primera porque no toleraba a Vegeta, en segunda porque quería regresar a sus raíces en el desierto y en tercera, presentía que Bulma se fijaba más y más en Vegeta y se lo hizo saber "Tonterías tuyas" respondió ella riendo…pero ahora no solo se fijó en él sí que cada noche tenían el sexo más salvaje que jamás habían experimentado, sus cuerpos se atraían y eso ninguno podía negarlo. Si se enterara Yamcha quizás jamás la perdonaría y lo entendía a la perfección, lo que hacía no era correcto, lo sabía bien; pero parecía imposible de evitar.

Regresó a sus planos y sus cálculos, la noche llegaría y con ella Vegeta, si él no acudía ella lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, era solo una atracción física que debía satisfacer, el amor estaba muy lejos de ellos. Pensó otra vez en la noche anterior deseando sentirlo de nuevo, ver esos ojos negros llenos de vida y esa expresión que adquiría como si, por unos segundos, estuviera en paz, iría por él a interrumpir su entrenamiento; pero abandonó la idea "Tiene que entrenar para ayudarnos con esos androides" dijo para sí y comenzó de nuevo su trabajo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- La Tercera Noche

El laboratorio retumbo, Bulma conocía bien aquel ruido, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato sabiendo que aquella gran explosión solo podía provenir de un lugar y de un lugar solamente: la nave donde Vegeta entrenaba.

Inmediatamente corrió hacia el patio "Vegeta" gritó una y otra vez corriendo entre los escombros "Vegeta" repetía una y otra vez; repentinamente una mano surgió entre los escombros, estaba llena de sangre y rasguños, ella fue de inmediato hasta él; comenzó a retirar los pedazos de acero que lo ocultaban, escuchaba sus gruñidos hasta que por fin lo vio cubierto de sangre, la respiración agitada mientras intentaba no perder la consciencia; rápidamente, la mujer retiro todos los escombros a su alrededor y cuando finalmente lo tuvo entre sus brazos lo acariciaba tiernamente mientras intentaba despertarlo ¿Por qué eres tan terco?" pero no hubo respuesta y talvez en ese momento no la habría.

-Vegeta, despierta, vamos….

-Casi…casi…suéltame, no necesito de ti- espetó al distinguirla por completo- déjame- fue lo último que dijo antes de perder la consciencia. Ella intentaba llamarlo; pero no podía despertarlo. Su padre acudió de inmediato y junto con uno de sus empleados lograron levantarlo y llevarlo hasta su habitación mientras Bulma llamaba al médico.

.

.

.

Una vez más estaba velando por él, cuidándolo como se volvía usual y por alguna razón eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario disfrutaba de esos momentos. Al menos el saiyajin se encontraba estable, fue lo que el médico dijo, necesitaba reposo y nada más; pero era imposible, era como pedir a una montaña caminar y sin duda eso sería más fácil. Sonreía ante ese hombre dormido frente a ella, le infundía cierto entusiasmo tan difícil de describir, inclusive le inspiraba cierta ternura, mirarlo en ese momento tan indefenso y solo le hacía surgir ese sentimiento de manera inevitable, quizá no ayudaban mucho los vendajes en su cabeza y los rasguños en su rostro.

Bulma pensaba en lo difícil que tuvo que ser su niñez. Si tal como él le contó era torturado por los vasallos de Freezer aquello debió ser un infierno; sobre todo para él quien en algún momento fue un príncipe y su destino era ser un rey que fuera reducido a ser como cualquier otro soldado de esa maldita lagartija; crecer en ese ambiente no solo tuvo que ser difícil sino también un terrible recuerdo digno de olvidar.

Sentada en una silla frente a él se reclino sobre la cama para obsérvalo; dormia profundamente, tranquilo como únicamente lo veía cuando dormían juntos y sin duda era mejor verlo así.

La noche cayó casi sin que ella se diera cuenta, seguía cuidándolo aun cuando no había probado bocado en todo el día; pero no quería dejarlo solo mucho tiempo; había estado por sí mismo tantos años para que ahora le dejara pasar por esto sin apoyo, no, ahora no lo dejaría solo nunca más. La noche comenzó a adentrarse mientras ella se recostaba en su silla aun admirándolo en aquel momento tan frágil, eso le enternecía; pero mientras más lo miraba se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por su mente con su pequeña aventura, quizá pensaría que era una mujer fácil y que aquel trato lo había tenido con otros; pero nada más fuera de la realidad, él era único, nadie más causo en ella tal curiosidad como para llevarlo a cabo, para ofrecer un trato de nueve noches de solo sexo sin compromiso alguno ¿Qué clase de mujer tenía esa conducta? Antes no lo hubiese pensado de sí misma, nunca podría hacer tal trato con un hombre y menos con aquel quien fue participe en la muerte de sus amigos y su novio; pero Vegeta era distinto, él le producía deseos que jamás creyó experimentar, le encantaba ese hombre y él podía pensar lo que quisiera, después de todo solo se utilizaban y nada más ¿Qué poder tenía este hombre para producirle esto? Solo esperaba el momento adecuado para retirarse de su lado, esperando que él no se despertara antes de que ella pudiera irse de esa habitación a la cual por alguna razón no podía marcharse.

El saiyajin comenzaba a despertarse con las caricias a su rostro, aquellas manos suaves que lo despertaban al contacto con su piel. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras ella le sonreía gentilmente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el saiyajin tratando de reconocer donde se encontraba

-Dímelo tú- contestó tras sonreír, no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera, verlo despierto la tranquilizaba sobre manera ¿Cómo mentirse a sí misma? Este hombre le hacía surgir sentimientos que no podía comprender y que ella se negaba a aceptar- Te heriste

-Logre ser súper saiyajin…por un momento…por un momento lo conseguí – repentinamente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación y que era de noche; no tenía fuerza o al menos eso sentía, solo un pensamiento se centró en su mente…tenía que seguir entrenando y perfeccionar el estado de súper saiyajin –tengo que continuar…tengo que…- se incorporó tratando de sentarse pero fue detenido por aquella mujer quien puso sus manos sobre sus hombros

-¿Dónde crees que vas?

-…A entrenar- contestó tratando de quitarla del camino; pero sus heridas eran tan profundas que no lo logró –Bulma, hazte a un lado…

-Claro que no, Vegeta…estuviste a punto de matarte

-Si no quieres morir en…-la mujer poso su dedo índice en los labios del saiyajin mientras se subía a la cama

-No me salgas con eso otra vez, Vegeta…me interesa que estés bien, que descanses y estés mejor…además no puedes entrenar en estas condiciones

-Basta, tengo que entrenar ahora, estoy cerca de superar a ese idiota y tú solo estas estorbando- no podía dejar a ese hombre terco entrenar, se lastimaría más de lo que ya lo estaba y quizá acabaría muerto, ella solo pudo pensar en una forma de detenerlo; después de todo esa noche le pertenecía, era el trato al que habían llegado. Aunque él estaba tan débil que seguramente no podía lograr tener sexo como aquellas otras noches; pero eso no sería impedimento, Bulma se encargaría de la situación

-No, tú no harás eso Vegeta, esta noche es nuestra tercera noche- comenzó a besarlo pero él no le correspondía, sentía ese salado sabor a sangre como la primera vez que le besó y aquello parecía enloquecerla; mas el saiyajin permanecía estoico, como si no le interesara en lo absoluto lo que esta mujer hacía; ella no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida, se quitó la blusa y después se retiró el sujetador de un solo movimiento

-¿Qué te parece si te quedas conmigo?- para ese momento logró captar la atención del hombre, lo supo cuando su mirada se fijó en ella, aprovechándose de ello, Bulma tomó las manos del saiyajin y las llevo a sus senos, le sonreía tiernamente mientras aquel tan solo la miraba fijamente, su respiración se hizo rauda mientras sus manos eran guiadas por las pequeñas manos de la mujer, se resistía a sentir algo; pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Comenzó a amasarlos, tocaba aquellos pezones dándole pequeños toques como si su tacto fuera electricidad, Bulma se arqueaba ante aquella sensación, solo él conseguía esto

Comenzaba a enloquecer ante aquella sensación, podía sentir entre sus piernas como el miembro de su pareja comenzaba a endurecerse y se enorgulleció de ella misma, este hombre cayó en sus encantos, comenzaba a moverse de una manera suave sobre él, logrando que se endureciera más, le ayudo a bajar su ropa interior, liberándolo sin perder más tiempo, así mismo ella se retiro las bragas y en un solo movimiento lo dejo entrar ambos gimieron, él hombre estaba incrédulo, miraba como ella se movía como si le estuviera cabalgando, esto era algo totalmente desconocido para él, no comprendía porque ella llevaba el control; pero si comprendía que esto era de lo más placentero, estaba consciente de que lo utilizaba, ella llevaba las riendas de aquel juego, podía sentirse en su interior era cálida y parecía apretarlo como exigiendo que se liberara, repentinamente los movimientos de Bulma se hicieron más rápidos, él la tomo de las caderas tratando de marcarle el paso

-¿Qué …que es esto? ¿Qué …crees …que haces?- Ella le sonrió comenzó a ir mas lento mientras poso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre

-Te hago el amor- una vez más aceleró sus movimientos mientras él, a pesar de sus heridas y el dolor se incorporó para besarla, tratando de moverse también; pero el dolor lo superó se dejó caer mientras ella se detenía -¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupaba sintiendo la respiración agitada de su amante- Vegeta…- comenzó a moverse despacio y después fue acelerando el paso comenzando a gemir mientras el saiyajin llevaba sus manos a sus caderas, no podía soportarlo más sentía un cosquilleo que le invadía hasta que, finalmente liberó su semilla en la mujer cuyo orgasmo llegó a casi al mismo tiempo, se dejó caer suavemente en él, ambos intentaban tranquilizar su agitación, ella se sentó a su lado, lo acariciaba tiernamente, era como un niño terco al cual debía proteger de sí mismo

-Hoy no puedes entrenar- le dijo mientras él la miraba sin expresar alguna emoción- Tienes que descansar, Vegeta

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó una vez más. La mujer rio divertida ante la curiosidad del saiyajin

-Era una posición, Vegeta… ¿Te gusto?- aquel bufó mientras cerraba los ojos- tomare eso como un sí- siguió acariciando su rostro y bajando hasta sus lastimado tórax, el aún tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba tranquilo y por un momento no importo el dolor, entrenar era lo de menos, estaba agotado y eso estaba bien, por alguna razón no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, este hombre le hacía surgir sentimientos que nunca pensó, era un asesino, él quería acabar con Gokú, no tenía ninguna estima por la humanidad, los ayudaría a derrotar a los androides ¿y después? Acabaría con Gokú, con la tierra, no era sencillo. Se entregaba a él sin reservas, no le interesaba, en ese instante no existía ninguna angustia ni prejuicio, estaba dispuesta a seguir con aquel juego, cuidaría de él, era como un niño mimado y a la vez, era huraño, solitario y además era obvio que durante su vida sufrió mucho, estaba evidenciado en cada herida de su cuerpo, marcado por el dolor y la miseria ¿Por qué no darle esto? ¿Por qué no compartir esta vivencia con él? Era obvio que, por alguna razón que no entendía, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. No sentía amor por él, no en lo absoluto; pero si le enternecía si le inspiraba brindarle cuidado y afecto. En ese instante mismo lo miro detenidamente mientras él abría los ojos, se miraron detenidamente y era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ambos. Esperaba que ese momento fuera eterno, en esa habitación solo existían ambos, no había nadie en el mundo más que ese par de amantes que estarían ahí para siempre, esa noche era suya y de nadie más.

Bulma lo tomó de la mano, y la entrecerró con la suya. Estaba encantada con este saiyajin tan poderoso que se rendía a sus pies.

-Tengo que entrenar, mañana iniciare de nuevo, estuve a punto de conseguirlo…

-Eres tan terco… Estas malherido y cansado, no puedes ni sostenerte en pie, tienes que descansar…solo un día al menos, Vegeta

-Cuando un saiyajin está a punto de morir se vuelve aún más fuerte- refutó mientras se acomodaba en la cama- así que no me interesa lo que digas, mujer…me convertiré en súper saiyajin

\- Sé que lo harás, Vegeta…lo harás; pero no te morirás por eso ¿Entiendes?

-Basta Bulma, yo haré lo que quiera…- No le importó el desdén de sus palabras, se acercó a él y le imprimió un tierno beso.

-Hombre en verdad eres terco….has lo que quieras entonces, matate si eso deseas, se un súper saiyajin o lo que tengas que ser- se quedaron ahí, juntos. Ella sentada a su lado desnuda al igual que él, el tiempo se detuvo en aquella habitación, sin importar que o para que pero estaban juntos y en eso bastaba – Nunca habías hecho eso ¿No es así?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una mujer llevando el control- Él se sonrojo, en ocasiones sentía que Bulma era demasiado abierta en esas platicas, a pesar de todo no sentía propio hablar de esos temas. Ella entendió su silencio, podía comprenderlo por completo no estaba cómodo y una vez no haría nada que lo incomodara, después de todo él estaba malherido y no era momento de espantarlo con esas preguntas- Si te gusto podríamos intentarlo después, ahora necesitas descansar- él se acomodó en la cama y ella junto a él

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Los ojos le pesaban, si esta mujer quería cansarlo aún más lo logró; pero en verdad quería escuchar su respuesta

-Solo quiero saciar mi curiosidad, te lo dije desde el principio

-¿Has hecho un trato como este con alguien más?

-No, Vegeta…eres él único y él último- y agregó tras dar un suspiro- te lo puedo asegurar…Nunca haría esto con otro; pero tú…

-¿Yo que?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Tú eres distinto, Vegeta…eso es todo, vale la pena experimentar esto, después regresaremos a nuestra vida, tú a tus entrenamientos y yo …con Yamcha- algo en su nombre le hizo latir su corazón aún más fuerte de lo que latía hasta ese momento, no era por amor al pensar en él, fue el remordimiento. Casi un año atrás intentaron tener un hijo y no lo lograron, pero ella le animó, le dijo que más adelante sería el momento confiado en ello se marchó a entrenar y ahí se encontraba entrenando, convirtiéndose en un hombre más fuerte alejado de ese insoportable saiyajin; esperando ayudar a derrotar a esos androides y después formar una familia con Bulma, ella lo sabía perfectamente y a pesar de eso, ahí se encontraba al lado de ese otro hombre…y ese otro hombre por alguna razón no le agrado en lo absoluto escuchar "Yamcha" Una parte de él necesitaba que ese hombre dejara de existir, que esa mujer estuviera a su disposición en cualquier momento cuando él lo deseara, después de todo lo complacía, tenía que reconocer que ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Era demasiado para reconocer que muy dentro de él no quería compartirla con nadie.

Él se durmió si tan siquiera darse cuenta, por más que lo quisiera no podía continuar despierto, estaba agotado, su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas y aunque fue una sensación única el que aquella mujer hiciera todo el trabajo, no fue nada grato para su orgullo, Si tenía otra oportunidad lo que haría sin duda era dejarla comenzar y después la haría sentir quien era él que mandaba, pensando en eso cayo en los brazos del sueño.

Mientras él dormía, Bulma se levantó para darse un baño. Aun podía sentir sus caricias recorriéndola, tenerlo bajo su dominio indefenso, era suyo faltaban 6 noches más para que siguiera siendo suyo. El remordimiento por Yamcha volvió a su mente de una manera repentina, no podía negar la atracción por Vegeta pero no era amor, sin duda no era amor…entonces el engaño no existía y en medio de ese consuelo continuaría disfrutando de esa aventura. Aquella sensación valía el riesgo.

Al salir del baño se lo encontró aun dormido, se sentó a su lado contemplando aquel rostro relajado, si, al fin relajado, esperaba que cumpliera la meta de ser súper saiyajin, se estaba esforzando demasiado y si había alguien que debería lograrlo era él. Ahora lo conocía un poco más a fondo.

Tenía su razón de ser tan orgulloso y solitario, era un príncipe sin corona, técnicamente un rey ¿pero de que se nombraría rey? Su único súbdito era un saiyajin que ni siquiera recordaba su planeta de origen; pero el destino no contento con eso hizo que fuera aún más fuerte que él…quizá por eso prefería estar solo. Sus vendajes estaban un poco más sueltos, por la mañana se encargaría de eso, ahora deseaba dormir, estaba cansada.

En primera instancia pensó en ir a su habitación; pero… ¿Por qué no quedarse a su lado? Sus padres no sospecharían nada porque después de todo, ella estaba ahí cuidándolo. Se acostó a su lado dispuesta a dormir. Cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño la invadiera y comenzó a hacerlo, cuando fue despertada por el saiyajin quien comenzaba a besarla de manera desenfrenada

-Debes de descansar- susurró ella mientras él continuaba besándola, aprisionando sus senos

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- Su mente le gritaba que sí, que este hombre tenía que descansar y esto no lo era en absoluto, aun cuando sería tan placentero para ella, no quería que aquello de alguna forma le afectara en su salud. El continuaba besándolo, bajo a sus senos y comenzó a rosarse contra su cuerpo encendiendo aún más su deseo, logrando nublar su mente

-hazlo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- La cuarta noche

Era una tarde nublada en la que se tuvo que mantener en cama, solo a él se le ocurría dejarse llevar por una mujer a pesar de estar malherido. Simplemente no podía entender cuál era el efecto que le causaba. Después de todo no podía entrenar, su nave se destruyó cuando logró, por escasos segundos, convertirse en súper saiyajin; pero no podía continuar sin entrenar, no ahora en este momento que era tan importante, al fin superaría a Kakarotto.

A pesar de todo tendría que esperar que Bulma y su padre terminaran de construir una nave; pero ella le dijo que solo lo haría si descansaba una semana y esta vez no tendría la suerte de que el viejo científico le ayudara, estaba seguro que esa mujer seguramente lleno al científico de sus tontas ideas…Que tendría que hacer reposo hasta que ella lo decidiera. Solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido porque sin duda su entrenamiento estaría en juego y lo que tanto esfuerzo le dio lograr se esfumaría.

Al fin logro levantarse se asomó a la ventana de su habitación. Observó quietamente el lugar en donde estaba su nave, los escombros ya no se encontraban ahí; pero tampoco había una nave nueva ni tampoco señales de una nueva. No existía nada en lo absoluto y no había movimiento de ningún tipo. La maldita mujer se salió con la suya.

Lo que menos quería era descansar; pero sin duda era lo que necesitaba, su cuerpo se lo pedía y por mucho que le dolerá debía hacerle caso aunque su mente le pidiera a gritos lo contrario

-Vegeta, deberías estar en la cama- Se acercó a dejarle su almuerzo sobre la mesa se miraron frente a frente, el saiyajin podía descifrar en esos ojos azules que toda ella estaba llena de reproches. De inmediato la mujer frunció el ceño este hombre no tenía remedio, podía morir y eso, desgraciadamente le interesaba mucho, desgraciadamente porque esta aventura le afectaba más de lo que quisiera reconocer, se preocupaba por él más de lo que consideraba apropiado; pero mientras estuviera en su casa tenía que hacerse cargo por él, esa era una verdad, fuera su amante o no- Regresa a la cama, tienes que descansar estas muy mal herido, además…no has dormido bien últimamente

-…Esa no es solo mi culpa ¿o sí?- preguntó el saiyajin devolviendo la mirada retante a Bulma logrando que se sonrojara, de repente todo eso se le hacía divertido, esa pequeña mujer comenzaba a agradarle más allá del sexo. Bulma se sentó a la mesa y lo llamó con el dedo índice para que sentara a su lado y él lo hizo sin tardanza, El cielo nublado comenzó a despejarse mientras el hombre comenzó a devorar la carne que la mujer trajo para él

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- preguntó el saiyajin receloso después de tragar un gran bocado

-Pues veras, tengo una nave que es más resistente que la anterior y también tiene el dispositivo de gravedad

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si- y posó su dedo índice en la nariz del hombre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa victoriosa, la pregunta de él se le hacía tonta, sin duda era la mujer más inteligente del mundo ella, que él lo dudara era un insulto. Al sentir el contacto con su piel no pudo evitar apartarse, desvió la mirada. Aquella mujer logro sonrojarlo, por un momento olvidó la nave y su dispositivo de gravedad- Esta bien, si tanto te avergüenzas- el hombre gruño sin decir más- solo tengo una condición para darte la nave

-¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué clase de condición? – Bulma esperó el momento en que el saiyajin sacara a colación su trato, se imaginaba que aquello lo mencionara una y otra vez para molestarla, diciéndole que fue ella quien le pidió su trato, lo esperaba preparándose para pelear; pero el momento nunca llegó. Él tan solo esperaba una respuesta, sus músculos se tensaron, el ceño se frunció de inmediato, su respiración se hizo rauda

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte?- Vegeta de inmediato la tomó del brazo exigiendo una respuesta- Me lastimas-la soltó a sabiendas de que era cierto, de que estaba lo suficientemente ansioso como para no medir su fuerza y que ella era frágil, tan frágil como el cristal en sus manos, la soltó de inmediato y desvió la mirada, de sus labios no escucharía una disculpa; pero no le interesaba, ese no sería él.

-Bulma… ¿Cuál es la condición?- preguntó una vez más tratando de contenerse

-Debes descansar por lo menos el día de hoy, mañana te daré esa nave y podrás entrenar todo lo que quieras, yo no me voy a entrometer- pensativo el saiyajin simplemente asintió mientras ella se levantaba para marcharse- Tengo que trabajar en unos proyectos, por la mañana te daré la nave…vendré después- Le guiño un ojo antes de irse dejándolo taciturno. Después de todo la condición no era mala idea, aun se sentía herido, fuera por la explosión y las malas noches en combinación pero sin duda comenzaba a pasarle factura. Descansaría lo suficiente y cuando volviera a entrenar se convertiría, por fin en súper saiyajin, y nadie podría detenerlo.

Al terminar de comer se dio un baño y se acostó en la amplia cama esperando dormir un rato y lo consiguió. Comenzó a soñar, era un niño que recorría fila tras fila de soldados saiyajin, se perdió en ese sueño del pasado donde aún era un príncipe de un planeta.

Para Bulma no era fácil, esa noche fue sin duda singular, se dio cuenta que Vegeta en ciertos aspectos seguía siendo virgen y la idea de que ella fuera más experimentada le caía en gracia, tenía tantos deseos de continuar desentrañando ese enigma llamado Vegeta, pero en ese momento Yamcha llegó a su mente. Aunque se escudara de que aquello no era amor, que era una aventura pasajera y sin terceros lastimados, no lo tomaba en lo absoluto en serio y su novio no tenía por qué enterarse, era mejor ahora cuando él no se encontraba ahí, de no llevarlo a cabo tendría el deseo a carne viva y estaba segura que sería descubierta. Era una excusa tonta y lo sabía muy bien. Yamcha jamás le dañó tanto y menos ahora que su relación entraba a un compromiso serio como planear una familia. No se sentía mal en lo absoluto y en si esa situación en si misma le carcomía el pensamiento; pero pronto aquella sensación de vacío y dolor se esfumaba tan solo con pensar en Vegeta y sus encuentros.

Mirar sus ojos llenos de pasión y deseo, descubrir una y otra vez como sus manos la conocían perfectamente al recorrerla. La volvía loca, su mundo se reducía a los dos, era un momento en el tiempo en que los dos eran únicos en el universo y eso era perfecto.

La noche había llegado y con ella la maldita sensación de deseo que la embargaba, sus prejuicios le rondaban, era un asesino, solo la utilizaba y, la peor de todas, se mofaría de ella al prestarse la ocasión una vez que todo se hubiera acabado.

Esa noche, Bulma Brief estaba llena de dudas acerca de esa relación, por primera vez en su vida, se cuestionaba si su idea era buena. Vegeta no tenía nada que perder, era quien menos perdía en esa ecuación, por el contrario ella sí.

Pero el deseo comenzaba a invadirla, sin lugar a dudas necesitaba de él, se hizo adicta a la sensación de estar a su merced de conocer y no temer que podía destruir con un solo movimiento y eso la encendía aún más, el calor la invadía desde dentro, su cuerpo se derretía pensando en él. No podía dejar de imaginarlo, las ansias la acababan a pesar de saber que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su habitación.

La puerta se deslizó ante ella y lo vio dormido sobre su cama individual; se veía mejor esa noche que la anterior, en la cual en parte como estrategia y en parte por la lujuria lo sometió a su voluntad. No pudo soportarlo más, en un movimiento suave bajo las sabanas dejando ver el cuerpo esculpido del saiyajin y se dejó caer sobre él; aquel despertó de inmediato la miro con aquella bata de seda la cual estaba seguro que podría retirar en un par de segundos.

Inició, una vez más, la batalla entre dos grandes egos escenificada en un beso. Bulma lo inició, pensando en tomar desprevenido a aquel hombre; pero no fue nada más que una mentira para ella misma "otra más" pensó en un breve momento de lucidez que fue fugaz, su lengua se enredaba con la de él, podía sentirlo explorando en su interior y eso la fascinaba aún más, los movimientos se hicieron feroces, una vez más la batalla por el dominio se hizo cruenta y eso encantaba a ambos.

Vegeta no estaba dispuesto a perder, comenzó uno de sus movimientos, inició sus caricias suaves alrededor de sus caderas los cuales comenzaron a ascender hasta llegar a sus senos, se concentró en los pezones a los que daba pequeños pellizcos provocando que Bulma gimiera en su oído, perdió ante él; consideró que estaban empatados.

Suavemente comenzó a dejar aquellos senos, dejando sus manos viajar hasta el sexo de su mujer, comenzó a jugar con aquel botón que empezaba a conocer, manipulándolo sin tregua, los jadeos de Bulma se hicieron intensos produciendo que el miembro del saiyajin comenzara a endurecerse.

Ambos estaban listos para el siguiente paso; pero Vegeta no lo haría tan fácil. Su orgullo exigía restitución por la noche anterior cuando Bulma tomó el control.

Vegeta llevó nuevamente su mano hacia el sexo de la mujer, jugueteando entre su humeda entrada, inició frotando mientras Bulma comenzaba a despojarse de su bata de seda a pesar del movimiento el saiyajin no dejo su labor, comenzó a meter un dedo en la entrada de la mujer escuchándola gemir, miraba esa expresión gozosa que lo enloquecía; pero a pesar de todo, de que necesitaba poseerla, decidió continuar, su rostro valía la pena, comenzó a mover sus dedos tan rápido que no sería difícil para Bulma llegar a su orgasmo, enloquecía y eso estaba condenamente bien. En ese instante dichoso cuando estaba a punto de culminar, el saiyajin se detuvo sin dar ninguna explicación, solo una sonrisa victoria se dibujó en su rostro. Ella no dijo nada, tan solo tomó la mano de su amante mientras le pedía que regresara a su tarea maravillosa.

Vegeta en un rápido giro se posó sobre ella, dirigió su duro y palpitante miembro aproximándolo a la entrada de la mujer, aquella mordió su labio inferior mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su príncipe, porque esa noche era suyo y solamente de su propiedad; aferró las piernas alrededor de las caderas de su amante, estaba dispuesta a sentirlo sin miramientos, faltaba poco para sentir lo que tanto había ansiado; pero él tan solo introdujo la punta lubricada a sabiendas de que eso la enloquecería en todo sentido; pero aquello saldría contraproducente de no tomar el control; al entrar en ella le ganaba el ímpetu de querer atravesarla por completo, sentirse a salvo en ella, rodeado por su calidez, eso le encantaba y quería dejarse llevar; pero no…su misión era enseñarle a esa terrícola quien mandaba, comenzó a moverse lento, tan lento que Bulma comenzaba a desesperarse; sin duda el gozaba ese momento.

-Vegeta- le llamó en un gemido tratando de no perder la razón- No me dejes así…vamos, hazlo- él no contestaba continua con los movimientos lentos, únicamente con la punta mirándola temblorosa debajo de su cuerpo, le encantaba- ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-…Lo que quiero- dijo en una voz ronca- que vuelvas a llamarme… que digas mi nombre

-Vegeta- le susurro una vez más – No seas cruel…vamos- No podía más, él estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas ¿Cuánto más podría llevar a cabo ese castigo? Llevó una de sus manos a la cadera de la mujer, comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido; pero sin introducir nada más, ella se sometía a su castigo.

Bulma comenzó a jadear aumentando de tono, sabía que si daba rienda suelta a su felicidad él, tarde o temprano perdería el control, y lo logró al clavar las uñas en su espalda mientras gritaba su nombre con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin poder tolerarlo más introdujo toda la longitud en ella mientras comenzaba a moverse más y más rápido, por un momento Bulma pensó morir al ser invadida por esa sensación de placer infinito, sus gritos se hicieron casi agudos, aquella era la noche más intensa no solo de las que había pasado con él sino también de toda su vida, Vegeta hacía los movimientos más fuertes y rápidos, mientras ella intentaba estirar su límite, se embriagaron de ellos mismos tras llegar al éxtasis.

Respiraban agitados tratando de recuperarse, al fin el príncipe salió de ella. Quedando a su lado derecho cerró los ojos, este era el momento dichoso en donde podía sentirse libre y victorioso. Lo era, sencillamente comenzaba a ganar a esta mujer aunque solo fuera por orgullo, por gusto, por capricho; pero era suya. Sabía muy bien que nadie podría lograr lo que él, que la huella que estaba dejando nadie podría borrarla o modificarla. Bulma era suya.

Silencio, inexorable y agobiante; pero no esa noche, en aquel momento el silencio era cómodo, estaban bien uno al lado del otro. Un suspiro quebró aquel silencio, ella se dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, tomó la mano del hombre la dejo entre las suyas, estaba ahí para protegerlo, para cuidarlo, era ese momento único en que el príncipe de los saiyajins era suyo era suyo y nada más. Podía escuchar su corazón agitado volverse cada vez más lento, por primera vez no deseaba hablar, se sentía perfecta así. Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que él comenzaba a quedarse dormido, seguramente estaba exhausto.

Faltaban cinco noches a su lado, cinco noches para continuar esa aventura y después sería el final. Volverían a sus vidas, lo harían sin dudar; mientras tanto esos momentos eran suyos, este príncipe orgulloso ganó su batalla; pero estaba feliz de perder. Era la única mujer en estar tan cerca de él, en conocerlo tan a fondo, y aun así eran desconocidos. Lo adoraba, le fascinaba; se sentía una adolescente conociendo el amor por primera vez, la hacía experimentar tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos juntos que explotaban en su interior, fácilmente podía hacerse adicta.

El ceño de su príncipe se relajó, la mano entre las suyas se sentía de la misma forma, estaba dormido, estaba exhausto y lo comprendía muy bien; aunque era la primera vez que se dormía a su lado con tanta facilidad.

Se incorporó para mirarlo y se sentó a su lado acariciando sus cabellos, con su dedo índice recorrió la forma de su rostro preguntándose si todo aquello real; parecía estar en el medio de un sueño bizarro; pero no, todo era completamente real; aunque no era serio.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó por lo bajo, se acomodó nuevamente en su pecho, acariciando sus rostro de manera suave.

-Me preguntaba ¿Cómo te sientes? Si también te hago feliz o no

-…Si- contestó serio, cerrando los ojos- sabes lo que haces- dijo secamente mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos tratando de evadir el pensamiento de que todo eso que compartía con ella sería nuevamente puesto en práctica con ese terrícola, era difícil de tolerar

-…En realidad pensaba- decidió asincerarse- que…quiero protegerte y cuidarte aun es de ti mismo…

-Tú no podrías protegerme- sentenció con seriedad. Decidió no pelear, se dejó llevar por el cansancio el mismo que comenzaba a someterlo. No importaba que dijera, ella estaría al pendiente de él mientras estuviera bajo su techo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5- La quinta noche

Cuando despertó él no se encontraba a su lado, su cuerpo estaba adolorido aunque ya se había acostumbrado a ese trato, eso era lo de menos le encantaba sentir esa energía corriendo en su interior, estaba llena de vida. Por un momento pensó en que quizá él estaba entrenando; pero la idea se le esfumó de la mente cuando recordó que él no podía hacerlo sin la nave con el dispositivo de gravedad ¿Dónde se encontraba entonces?

Cubierta con una sábana se incorporó tratando de visualizar donde se encontraba su amante, no escuchaba ruidos en el baño, tampoco lo observa alrededor, hasta que al fin pudo verlo en el balcón, vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca, parecía mirar al cielo azul en un punto específico, Bulma no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría pensando, tenía la gran tentación de ir con él y acompañarlo; pero era demasiado arriesgado ir hasta allá sin que, quizá, sus padres los vieran en el balcón y comenzarán a hacer conjeturas y no necesitaba eso.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, su repiqueteo era incesante, levantó el auricular y se sorprendió de quien estaba del otro lado

-Yamcha- intentó contener su corazón que latía tan rápido como si le hubiese descubierto en plena aventura, si no se controlaba la voz comenzaría a temblarle. Conservó la calma habló de la forma más natural que pudo –Si, yo también te extraño… ¿pronto regresaras? Se percató de la entrada del saiyajin quien le dirigió una mirada fría que escondía rabia, la respiración se hizo rauda, Bulma solo podía mirar mientras el entraba al baño y salió tras un par de minutos-no, Yamcha…no creo que sea conveniente – sin mirarla siquiera se fue de ahí volando con la mirada atónita de Bulma siguiéndole hasta que se hizo un punto diminuto en el cielo y después nada –Tengo una junta en 10 minutos, te llamó después…adiós- ¿Qué era lo que sucedió? No podía dejar de preguntárselo ¿fue algo que vio o sintió? Se negaba a creer que fuera lo que escuchó, que la llamada de Yamcha hubiese causado tal comportamiento, en verdad se negaba a creerlo.

Se salió de la cama sin dejar de pensar en aquel desplante, quizá no habría explicación, aun cuando lo confrontara y se la pidiera nunca habría explicación. Además su relación fue meramente incidental, él lo sabía perfectamente y conociendo su forma de ser no entendía que pudo sucederle. No podía quitarse la imagen de sus ojos llenos de rabia, de salir de ahí como si huyera.

No le vio en toda la tarde, lo cual le extraño dado que él no se perdía ninguna comida, además acababa de recuperarse de un accidente que pudo haber matado a cualquier otro hombre, entendía que gracias a su raza él se salvó; pero aun así su cuerpo tenía que resentirlo.

Salió de la casa esperando que al regresar estuviera ahí

-¿Has visto a Vegeta?- preguntó a su madre quien se hallaba sentada en el sofá

-No, querida…ahora que lo pienso no ha llegado a comer; es raro en él ¿no crees?- preguntó la rubia visiblemente preocupada

-Sí, pero no importa- contestó con desdén- si quiere morirse de hambre pues que lo haga, miró televisión con su madre, llegó la noche y al parecer él no estaba en la casa, no había regresado desde la mañana. Aun cuando no lo quería comenzó a preocuparse. Entró a su taller y se entretuvo varia horas ahí hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, el sueño comenzó a vencerle. Deliberadamente caminó hasta la habitación de Vegeta al abrirla no lo encontró

-Eres un idiota- dijo a la nada, en el medio de la habitación que aún tenía impregnado el aroma de ambos-…imbécil- susurró antes de cerrar la puerta

No podía creer que él no estuviera ahí, que no llegara a comer ni tampoco hubiese dado alguna señal de vida. No era la primera vez que lo hacía; pero nunca antes en esas circunstancias, no con esos ojos llenos de rabia, no con esa forma de irse como si huyera.

No cabía duda que era un idiota, si en realidad, como lo sospechaba lo hizo por celos no tenía por qué tenerlos, desde el inicio le dijo que su vida no cambiaría en lo absoluto, que seguiría con Yamcha porque después de todo él era su pareja de años y años. Vegeta era tan solo una aventura, si ella lo sabía ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Su mirada furiosa continuaba apareciendo en su mente, se estremecía con tan solo pensar en ello. Vegeta le estaba llenando la mente y no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué sucedía en su mente?

La ira se apoderó de ella, no comprendía porque pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo se estremecía dejándose llevar por todo aquel sentimiento. Repentinamente tuvo una corazonada, algo en su interior le decía que él ya estaba de regreso; sin pensarlo dos veces Bulma se encaminó hacia la habitación de Vegeta.

Lo encontró ahí quitándose la camiseta, estaba segura que él ya se había percatado de su presciencia; pero ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarla hecho que la enfureció aún más

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- le gritó sin molestarse en contener su furia, ya no le interesaba solo quería que él le diera explicaciones y ni siquiera sabía la razón

-Eso a ti no te interesa- contesto con frialdad, no había ninguna emoción en sus palabras; pero a ella no le intereso quería una explicación y no se rendiría hasta lograrlo.

-¡Idiota! Esta es mi casa y puedo preguntarte lo que me dé la gana

-No eres mi dueña, si lo piensas así eres una tonta

-¡No te atrevas a decirme tonta! Soy la mujer más inteligente de este planeta, tú eres el idiota que decides largarte cuando escuchas algo privado

-¿de qué carajos hablas, mujer?- llevo sus manos a las caderas y lo encaró no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que fuera a suceder, no importaba si era saiyajin, príncipe o su amante; pero esto no iba a tolerarlo

-Hablo de tu escape de la mañana, después de escucharme hablando con Yamcha, él es mi novio y puedo hablar con él cuando quiera

-No me interesa con quien hables, déjame en paz y vete de mi habitación- furiosa pensó en enfrentarlo aún más

-¿con que no te interesa? En ese caso podemos romper nuestro trato ahora mismo, te daré tu nave y has lo que te dé la gana…yo iré a buscar a Yamcha y me quedare con él- sin perder la compostura la encaró también le miro aún más furioso al escuchar el nombre del terrícola, aquel que consideraba inferior a un insecto, uno que no valía la pena pelear o ni siquiera intentarlo, todo él se llenó de celos aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo; esa mujer lo quería matar de celos, el escuchar que regresaría con ese insecto sentía la sangre hervir

-Entonces regresa con él y dile que te complazca al igual que yo, ve y díselo que te haga estremecerte como yo ¡anda y díselo!

-Está bien- dijo retante- me iré…me iré ahora mismo a buscarlo, te dejare tu idiota nave y haz lo que quieras- se dio la media vuelta, estaba furiosa, cumpliría con su palabra y se largaría a buscar a su novio, no le interesaba lo que pasara, fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que le sostenía por el brazo- suéltame, Vegeta- dijo tratando de conservar la calma; pero él no la soltó su ojos eran fríos y amenazantes- Vegeta- le insistió; pero en un rápido movimiento la acorraló en la pared

-Eres mía, ahora eres mía- ella lo miró excitada, su respiración se aceleró- si te largas ahora...-fue interrumpido por el ardiente beso de su mujer, él le respondió enérgico, voraz, la devoraba. No era que le importara lo que ella fuera a hacer; pero lo que no toleraba era la mención de ese hombre, la mención de que ella iría con él. Sabía muy bien que no se le comparaba en lo absoluto, alguna vez por accidente escuchó los gemidos que la mujer emitía estando con ese insecto y no se comparaba con que él le hacía en lo absoluto.

El beso era correspondió por ella que apenas podía seguirle el paso, no estaban dispuestos a hablar, ella entrelazo sus dedos en los cabellos azabaches mientras él se despegaba de ella, rompió la blusa en un santiamén, comenzó a besar sus senos, succionó sus pezones desesperadamente dejándose llevar por sus instintos, ella se arqueaba llena de placer, todo su cuerpo se estremecía por este hombre, toda ella comenzaba a responder, acariciaba de manera frenética sus cabellos, mientras él comenzaba a descender aún más. Retiró su ropa interior mientras ella sentía como su interior se volvía húmedo, él subió la mirada y se dirigió a su cuello besándolo sin compasión mientras uno de sus dedos viajo al interior de la mujer preparándola; pero al sentir la humedad se dio cuenta que estaba más que preparada, estaba ansiosa y más que eso, lo aprovecharía, la castigaría por hacerle sentir así, como nunca antes se sintió, con tener que lidiar con eso, por imaginarse que ese insecto la tocaría de nuevo y enloquecer, se lo cobraría caro, porque él no tenía por qué rendirse a esta mujer ni a ninguna, nadie lo hizo sentir así antes y nunca nadie le haría sentir así nuevamente estaba dispuesto a ello, acercó volvió a sus senos los succionaba con placer, como si en verdad le alimentaran, ella comenzó a gemir mientras apretaba las manos en sus cabello, y aquello apenas comenzaba, estaba determinado a tomarla como nunca antes lo hizo.

La respiración rauda, se encontraban sudorosos, ella visiblemente excitada y se sentía como tal, pelear nunca fue tan bueno. La forma en que él la trataba, el dolor placentero que le llevaba a tocar el cielo, sabía cómo hacerlo y cuando, de descuidarse podría gritar sin importar quien escuchara, mientras comenzaba a jugar su interior con sus dedos ella mordía su labio inferior tratando de contenerse, al fin la encaró nuevamente las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, se besaron nuevamente sin piedad, sin descanso, él no permitía perder terreno, esto le encantaba, le enloquecía y lo volvía loco. Necesitaba de él, sabía que lo saco de sus casillas, pero su reacción nunca se la espero, su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer sus abdominales hasta bajar a su endurecido miembro, estaba lubricado y listo, él alejo la mano y lo acercó a su entrada

-Vegeta- pero no la penetró, simplemente comenzó a frotarlo cerca de su entrada mientras acariciaba aquel botón que la volvía loca, su nombre comenzó a salir de sus labios en un tono suplicante, la castigaba; pero incluso para el aquel juego se volvía un suplicio, sostuvo su cadera con una de sus fuertes manos mientras con la otra alzaba una de sus piernas para tener más espacio y sin dirigirle la palabra entro en ella, Bulma emitió un agudo gemido, lo sentía palpitante y ancho, comenzó a moverse casi violentamente, era doloroso y placentero podía sentirlo en toda su longitud, toda ella sometida a este saiyajin por voluntad propia, con gusto porque quería hacerlo, mientras sentía sus movimientos en su interior surcándola por completo, sintiéndose derretirse, por fin suya de una manera tan salvaje como nunca lo creyó, aquello era una muestra de su poder y deseo hacía ella y eso solo la excitaba aún más. Él solo podía concentrarse en ese momento, en el sentimiento de rabia, quería castigarla como solo podía hacerlo en ese momento, hinchado de deseo, dejo de ser la mujer que lo hacía escapar del dolor para ser aquella que debía sufrir por esos sentimientos tan vergonzosos, fijó su cadera mientras ella clavaba las uñas en la espalda sudorosa del guerrero, comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, mientras Bulma sin poder evitarlo más comenzó a gemir cada vez más alto

-Eres mía- le susurró sin pensar moviendo la cadera de una manera salvaje- eres mía- volvió a decir sin importar los gemidos de dolor, sin interesarle su bienestar, lo único que el saiyajin deseaba era que después de él no hubiese otro, al menos no ahora que tenía la necesidad, el capricho de que ella fuera exclusivamente para él, aun si tenía que matarla

-¡Si, Vegeta!-gritó clavando aún más las uñas, impregnando de olor a sangre la habitación, dejándose llevar y buscando su boca para arrancarle un beso que el permitió mientras continuaba con la tarea, su calor lo envolvía y sentía como comenzaba a apretarle exigiéndole liberarse de una buena vez, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder –No puedo más…no puedo…Vegeta- él comenzaba a moverse aún más fuerte mientras ella del gemido paso al grito, sintiéndose deshacerse entre el cuerpo de su amante, era como si moriría y no le interesara en lo absoluto, sintió en ese instante como se incrementaron la intensidad de los movimientos, ya no podía tolerarlo, el orgasmo comenzaba a golpearla sin que pudiera evitarlo –Vegeta- sintió el calor entre sus piernas, su cuerpo desfallecer mientras él liberaba su semilla, dio el último empujón y por fin se detuvo, ella se abrazó al príncipe, se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se miraron tensamente y ella dejo caer su frente sobre el fuerte tórax aperlado por el sudor. Ese momento le pertenecía a ellos, agotados, continuaron abrazados hasta que él salió de ella, abrazados aun, como si fueran los únicos seres en el mundo se volvieron a mirar

-Llévame a la cama- le pidió Bulma, subió las piernas abrazándolo, él antes de moverse acaricio aquel contorneado trasero, la llevó y la dejo sobre el colchón para unirse a su lado durmiendo profundamente a su lado.

Fue la noche para ambos, no solo de su relación, sino de toda su vida. Eso pensaba él, taciturno sentado aun desnudo a un lado de la mujer ¿Cómo demonios lograba eso? Ninguna mujer antes le hizo sentir de esa manera, ninguna antes y no quería sentirse así de nuevo, estúpido, dejándose llevar por la rabia

-¿Qué pasa por tu mente?- preguntó la mujer mientras le miraba aun acostada, llevó una de sus manos hacia una de las suyas; pero él no respondió, nunca respondería la noche aún era joven y esa noche aún tenían cuentas por saldar.

Casi amanecía cuando terminaron por tercera vez esa noche, se dejó caer sobre él ambos agitados y sudorosos, embriagados el uno del otro

-Vegeta- dijo ella tratando de recuperar su respiración- nadie me hace sentir como tú, nadie…- pero el no pronuncio palabra alguna, tenía que terminar, si fuera por él la dejaría rompería su estúpido trato, pero ya era adicto a ella y no podía negarse tres noche más de ese placer.

-¿Qué sucederá cuando esto termine?- preguntó el príncipe quien respiraba tranquilo, ella se incorporó para sentarse a su lado

-Aún falta para eso, no tenemos por qué pensarlo ahora, solo vivamos este momento…ahora que soy tuya, en estas noches soy tuya y de nadie más- él sonrió con desden sabiendo que no era garantía de nada; pero por ahora no importaba- solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Porque quise…- contesto reacio, supo entonces que no importaba lo mucho que lo presionara él no iba a ceder, simplemente no iba a contestarle.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- rebatió la mujer con seriedad

-No tienes que decirme que hacer y que no- se dio la media vuelta y fingió dormir mientras ella se levantó para entrar a la ducha

-Eres un idiota


	6. Chapter 6

Noche 6

Se miraba al espejo, decir que estaba consternada era muy poco para explicar lo que sucedió con ella cuando se miró al espejo y observó el gran moretón en su cuello, durante todas esas noches jamás le había dejado tales marcas, no pudo evitar comenzar a gruñir, gracias a eso su guardarropa estaría limitado, además de que ahora debía buscar pañuelos para cubrir tal marca. No solo era el dolor físico como si hubiera sido arrollada sino también las marcas de la pasión desmedida que el príncipe se negó a reconocer como celos; pero sin duda tenía que ser eso y nada más, aun cuando lo negara.

Lo maldijo tantas veces, que incluso perdió la cuenta, no quería verlo dirigió la mirada al patio y se encontraba la nave que dejo en una capsula sobre la mesa de noche antes de irse; al parecer ya le estaba dando uso; pero en ese momento después de ver lo que hizo con su cuerpo decidió que si le estallaba una vez más no correría en su auxilio. Pasaban las 10 de la mañana cuando bajo a desayunar; como era costumbre su madre estaba preparando el desayuno el cual le sirvió gustosa y Bulma comió con mesura mientras pacientemente escuchaba a la rubia hablando de postres y viajes, de sus amigos y sus planes, sin que pudiera decir nada acerca de lo que ocurría con su vida pues juro que sería un secreto que se iría con ella a la tumba y cuando se levantaba su madre la interrumpió

-Por cierto Bulma ¿Yamcha regresó?- Bulma la miró desconcertada no entendía porque preguntaba tal cosa

-No, mamá ¿Por qué?- interrogó curiosa

-Bueno, hija…es que los sonidos de tu habitación, pues escuchamos casi todo tu padre y yo- No podía creerlo, los habían escuchado y es que no se dio cuenta lo desmedido de sus gritos y gemidos, maldijo de nuevo a Vegeta. Ahora debía buscar una excusa; pero ¿Qué demonios podía decir? –No tiene nada de malo si trajiste a un amigo, entiendo que tienes necesidades- Se contuvo, su impulso era de levantarse e irse para encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de ella en años; pero se contuvo porque si huía sería más que obvio lo que sucedía, sin embargo al parecer su madre no se había percatado de la identidad de ese "amigo" y esperaba no sacara conjeturas

-Veía una película y pues tuvo ciertas escenas de ese tipo- contestó sonrojada

-Viste la película varias veces por lo que escuche- y dejo salir una risita cómplice

-Basta, mamá- se levantó sabiendo que posiblemente estaba ya de mil colores producto de la vergüenza, maldecía a Vegeta, lo odiaba por hacerle gritar y olvidarse del pudor.

Se fue a trabajar, esperaba que su madre olvidara ese asunto tan penoso, pero era tan difícil, dudaba que fuera a lograrlo dado el tono de la risa de su madre. Cuando creía haberlo logrado el recuerdo le golpeaba de una forma terrible y era terrible por la vergüenza que sentía al respecto; pero por todo lo demás no era en absoluto desagradable, fue lo más intenso que nunca sintió, era perfectamente sensato, cualquiera le entendería si pudiera describir por completo lo que ese saiyajin le hacía experimentar, todo estaba muy bien, a excepción de esos celos que se negaba a reconocer, de ese sentimiento de quererla simplemente por querer, por poseer como un niño queriendo ganarle a otro un juguete…un capricho; se sentía tonta, aun cuando era la mujer más inteligente del mundo y estaba más que demostrado por ese complejo calculo que llevaba a cabo en su computadora, uno que ni siquiera su padre era capaz de resolver; pero ahí estaba con ese sentimiento clavado en medio de su mente que no se lograba despejar del todo y con la risa de su madre de fondo como para recordarle que debía avergonzarse de sus actos, que no estaba bien engañar a su novio por lo menos como un principio común y bien fundamentado; pero ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no dejaría de experimentar algo tan sublime y poderoso? Era inexplicable la sensación de energía que le contagiaba, la forma en que la miraba o su rostro al culminar aquel acto, estaba segura que nadie, al menos en mucho tiempo, le vio de esa manera y por alguna razón eso la llenaba de orgullo y se incrimino por eso; detuvo sus cálculos y encendió un cigarrillo tratando despejar de su mente esas sensaciones y pensamientos.

"Como si fuera otro" pensó en voz alta, recordando las caricias que le dio la noche anterior, ese rostro relajado y su mirada, no le dijo nada solo la miro como si se sintiera seguro con ella, era la única que lo veía así, estaba segura, no importaba cuantas amantes hubiese tenido, ella era la única que le vio así y esperaba en mucho tiempo nadie lograra lo mismo.

Se sorprendió a ella misma imaginándose de nuevo en sus brazos, estremeciéndola como nunca antes nadie lo logró, su mente se mantenía ocupada entre sus recuerdos y su trabajo, tratándose de concentrar todo lo posible en este último; pero era tan difícil.

Renunció al trabajo, ansiaba que anocheciera, que dieran las once y ser suya de nuevo, hasta que la dejara sin aliento, hasta perderse en él y volverse loca sin importarle nada, aun si sus padres le escuchaban.

Era la tarde y él no dejaba de entrenar, ni siquiera fue a comer; pero entendía que debía recuperar el tiempo perdido, después de todo había estado dos días sin entrenar y seguramente se encontraba frenéticamente ejercitando tratando de recuperar el tiempo valioso para convertirse en súper saiyajin, todo fuera por enfrentar a esa amenaza, todo fuera por eso y nada más. Sin embargo se preguntaba si aquello se volvería un impedimento, pero esperaba que no fuera así, después de todo tenían un trato y él era un hombre de palabra.

Llegó la noche y tal parecía que él no tenía pensado comer, se preguntaba si ese maldito entrenamiento obsesivo era tan importante como para olvidar su alimentación.

La hora convenida se acercaba y paso más allá de 10 minutos y no daba señales de salir de ahí; se alabó así misma por haber agregado un dispositivo para apagar la cámara de gravedad, pensó en usarlo pero después refuto para sí misma esa idea, no lo usaría, después de todo era ella quien siempre le buscaba, quien se acercaba a él, solo la primera noche fue aquella en que le busco.

No iría con él, no en esta ocasión, aun cuando fuera un trato que ella propuso, necesitaba saber si era deseada, si él la buscaría más allá de satisfacer su deseo, salió al balcón, la nave tenía las luces apagadas, él ya no estaba ahí, se preguntaba donde pudo haber ido. Se mantenía a la expectativa, el tiempo pasaba rápido y él no daba señales de acudir a ella. Era tonta, al menos así se sentía, quería sentirse deseada por ese hombre, saber que se desesperaba por ella al punto de no controlarse así mismo, eso era lo que deseaba sentir, se mantuvo en el balcón ya sin esperar nada, solo pensando en él. Lo maldijo nuevamente, egoísta imbécil ¿Por qué ella tenía que darlo todo? Su cuerpo la traicionaba, ansiaba sentir sus manos recórrela por completo en cada rincón, sus labios posándose en su cuello, su calor sobre su cuerpo; pero no iba a ceder, tenía orgullo y se lo demostraría.

Pasaban más de la media noche, comenzaba a hacer frio, Bulma decidió entrar; pero antes fumaría un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios y justo cuando tomaba el empaque sintió el abrazo por detrás mientras comenzaba a ser besada en el cuello, de inmediato olvidó el impulso de la nicotina, se concentró en él, su amante, lo reconocería perfectamente, estaba habituada a él como si su relación fuera de años, llevó una de sus manos al rostro del saiyajin al cual delineo con sus dedos mientras él continuaba con el beso

-Se más cuidadoso- susurró- tengo marcas

-¿y eso que?- preguntó sin mucho interés continuando las caricias alzando aquella bata de seda acariciando sus senos, para después apretarlos

-Limitas mis opciones de ropa- pero pareció no importarle en lo absoluto aquella banalidad y finalmente a ella tampoco, comenzó a dejarse llevar- entremos- le pidió

-¿para qué?

-alguien puede vernos…además quizá debemos moderarnos, mis padres nos escucharon

-Entonces- dijo mientras la volteaba y enfrentarla- enseñémosles como se hace- sonrió de una manera maliciosa y ella se olvidó de todo, este era un momento de los dos y no le interesaba quien les escuchara si sus padres o el mismo Yamcha, esto era algo que ella no pensaría perderse, excusas habrían muchas, ahora solo importaba entregarse a este saiyajin que comenzaba a fascinarle.

Comenzaba a dejar de pensar una vez que estuvieron en el pie de la cama y él no dejaba de besarla, se deshacía de su ropa mientras ella se quitaba la suya. Desnudos frente a frente se admiraron como si lo hicieran por primera vez, ella fue quien dio el primer paso, le abrazo y deliberadamente apretó sus senos contra el fuerte tórax. Lo quería, lo deseaba, era suyo, se dejo llevar por él cuando la acostó en la cama y comenzó a besar sus senos y lamer sus pezones, no pudo evitar gemir, aun no se recuperaba de su estremecimiento inicial cuando sintió la fuerte mano bajando en su feminidad y uno de sus jugando en su interior, la humedad comenzó a fluir sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecería; pero no perdería no sin antes defenderse, tomo él erecto miembro en un enérgico movimiento

-¿Qué crees que …?

-Los podemos jugar- sonrió mientras le miraba entrecerrar los ojos, acarició la punta sintiendo su tibia lubricación- así que estás listo también- sorpresivamente arrebató la mano de la mujer y le dio la media vuelta

-Eres muy atrevida- sin aviso, sintió sus caricias en sus caderas y repentinamente le sintió en su interior, no pudo ahogar su grito, ni tampoco le intereso hacerlo, sentía sus rápidos movimientos, sus caricias en su abdomen eran como electricidad, su cuerpo se encontraba casi completamente sobre ella, podía reconocerlo por completo y eso la excitaba aún más

-Vegeta…voy a….¡Vegeta!- sus movimientos se hicieron lentos para su desesperación, la cambio de posición la sentó sobre si, comenzó nuevamente a mover sus caderas, ella podía sentirlo en su interior como si la revolviera desde dentro, busco su rostro para acariciarlo mientras él la llenaba de sí con sus compas rudo y bestial, gemían al unisono, la enloquecía- más fuerte ¡Vegeta! – gritó y no le intereso olvidó la vergüenza de la mañana, no intereso su madre y su risa cómplice, el pudor quedo de lado, toda ella comenzaba a contraerse –Si, me encantas, sigue… ¡Sigue!- ¿Cuánto llevaban así? El tiempo era innecesario, era relativo, quería que eso durara siempre, quería morir así con este hombre haciéndola tan feliz, se perdía entre la lujuria, la pasión y ese amor tan bestial y prohibido, era un capricho de los dos, lo escuchó gruñir mientras aferraba sus manos a su vientre, supo entonces que él no soportaría mucho, su interior llegó al límite no podía más comenzó a contraerse sintiendo ese miembro aprisionado en su interior, sintió aquel liquido derramándose en ella, llegaron al mismo tiempo, un embiste más y ya todo había terminado.

Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, ella le miro a los ojos negros y profundos, brillaban, le acarició una vez más.

-Bulma- dijo él mientras la miraba fijamente- deberíamos…

-No digas nada- le interrumpió, esperando que ese deberíamos no fuera "terminar" porque eso era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento, Terminaran cuando tendrían que hacerlo, en tres noches más, no ahora, no así, cuando se sentía más unida a él que nunca, cuando pensaba en lo bueno que sería si se quedara con este saiyajin que la hacía sentir de esa manera; pero no, no podía ser de esa forma, él tan solo era pasajero, un juego, nada serio como Yamcha; pero ni siquiera su novio de tantos años le dejaba de esa manera…sin aliento, complacida y necesitada de él, como si se tratara de una droga a la cual ya era adicta, él se sentó en la cama ya sin mirarla si quiera, únicamente mirando al balcón y ella viéndole a él con una devoción que no podía explicar, tan solo comenzaba a formar un vínculo; pero no era amor verdadero, era una tonta atracción

-¿Extrañas tu vida antes de esto?- preguntó la mujer mientras miraba su espalda llena con cicatrices labradas en batalla y castigos. Un silencio incomodo se formó, ella se preguntó si fue adecuado realizar esa interrogante, quizá removió en él un recuerdo doloroso o hizo florecer una idea de la cual se arrepentiría

-No- contestó finalmente- Extraño conquistar planetas, esa emoción de saber que podría llegar a un lugar y hacerlos rendirse, extraño eso…pero no extraño estar sometido bajos las ordenes de Freezer- le dio ternura, se sentó tras él y comenzó a masajear sus hombros y su espalda

-Estas muy tenso, no has dejado de entrenar…deberías descansar

-No lo hare- contestó con rudeza- ya perdí suficiente tiempo- recostó su rostro sobre la espalda de su amante y se sentía en paz

-ven, duerme conmigo- la miro desconcertado mientras se recostaba a su lado

-No, hoy no pienso dormir- le dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla


	7. Chapter 7

La séptima noche

Su aventura estaba a punto de terminar y ella no se encontraba más pensativa, gozaba de él, lo necesitaba se hizo adicta a este saiyajin, se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos durante el trabajo y se colaba en cualquier momento inoportuno, sentía que no podría esperar hasta la noche, quería tenerlo con ella para siempre; pero aquello era, sencillamente, imposible, sería esperar demasiado de ambos, él no querría continuar a su lado… ni ella tampoco.

Yamcha la estaría esperando en dos días, ese era el viaje planeado que le dijo a Vegeta al cual no podía faltar. No podía renunciar a esa relación de tantos años por una aventura de unos días, toda una vida desde la adolescencia, a tal grado que incluso pensó en formar una familia con él.

Quizá era muy desvergonzada, ya no le importaba si sus padres les escuchaban, no interesaba si el día en que se reencontrara con Yamcha aun tuviera la esencia de Vegeta en su piel por haber estado con él en una noche intensa, no le interesaba el engaño porque esa aventura valía la pena, Vegeta le fascinaba.

El trabajo comenzaba, una vez más, a llenar su mente y desplazar a ese alienígena, la noche aun no llegaba; pero una vez más aquella sensación de placer golpeo su memoria ¿Cómo lograr escapar de él? La tentación era difícil de soslayar, ya que tan solo se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de su laboratorio y eso bastaba para desatar el deseo. La espera de la noche era agónica, quería sentirse en sus brazos, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el sabor salado de su sudor y su aliento tibio recorriéndola por completo, siguió trabajando sin descanso tratando de canalizar aquellas sensaciones en sus nuevos proyectos de aeronaves y autos, en un vago intento de olvidarse de él.

¿Cómo podría estar con Yamcha después de una experiencia tan intensa con Vegeta? Estaba segura que nunca podría ser igual, de alguna forma el trato con el guerrero le hizo más exigente; pero era difícil no serlo después de conocer a este hombre quien lograba que su cuerpo se estremeciera como ningún otro.

-Vegeta- susurró. No podía evitar los cambios que suscitaba en ella, aun a sabiendas de lo peligroso de su juego y de las consecuencias que pudiese tener para ambos, de algo estaba segura, era de que ese juego no tendría en lo absoluto consecuencias para ese saiyajin, él la utilizaba, eso pensaría firmemente sin dudar de no ser por esos celos que mostró un par de días atrás cuando desapareció durante casi todo el día y solo regreso para hacerla suya como si de un salvaje se tratase tan solo por escucharla hablar por teléfono con el terrícola ¿Qué demonios quería decir eso? Ojala fuera tan simple de descubrir, que tan solo las cosas se develaran con una plática, tomando un café o cualquier otra cosa normal; pero Vegeta no era esa clase de hombre.

La noche al fin llegó, mientras se bañaba y el agua recorrería su piel, pensaba en él, pronto llegaría la hora, estarían juntos y aquella noche se consumaría como las demás, pronto tendría que decir adiós a esas sensaciones y dejarlas como un dulce recuerdo compartido entre los dos.

Él la buscaría, estaba segura que él acudiría a ella tal cual lo hizo la noche anterior, aunque eran las nueve de la noche y faltaba un par de horas para que estuvieran juntos. Se decidió simplemente disfrutar de aquel momento, ese que le llenaba de energía y la llenaba de placer. Le esperaría, la noche anterior le dio la prueba de que deseaba esos momentos tanto como ella.

La hora había llegado, se asomó al balcón y vio las luces de la nave apagada, pero él no estaba junto a ella, estaba segura que no tardaría, lo sabía por las noches pasadas él no la dejaría, no estaría dispuesto a abandonar algo así por nada, de alguna forma logró conquistarlo y estaba orgullosa de ello, el teléfono sonó con un repiqueteo incesante y molesto, preguntándose quien llamaría a esa hora lo tomó, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Yamcha.

Y es que precisamente esa noche se le antojo llamarle, solo porque quiso, para saludarla y preguntarle cómo estaba todo en la ciudad, decirle que la extrañaba y que esperaba verla en dos días; ella tratando de conservar la calma, diciéndole que en efecto esperaba verlo en dos días si todo iba bien, que lo extrañaba y estaba ansiosa de verlo, mintió demasiado bien, lo que Yamcha nunca supo fue que ella se encontraba mucho más ansiosa por ver al saiyajin que en ese momento estaba justo frente a ella, que desde hacía un rato escuchaba la plática sin perderse detalle alguno, mirando con ojos furtivos las emociones; la mujer recordó lo que le dijo en primera instancia, que se iría de viaje no quiso mencionarle a su novio en ese momento, esperaba una pelea, la primera desde el inicio de su trato; pero no sucedió, por el contrario se acercó a ella y la tomó desde atrás, mientras ella hablaba por teléfono el saiyajin comenzó a besar su cuello, sus manos comenzaron a recorrerla toda, hasta que llegó a su senos, posó su mano izquierda en uno de ellos, tomándolo de una manera brusca, acariciando y frotándolo mientras la otra mano comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen descendiendo lenta y sutilmente, de reojo la miro morderse el labio inferior tratando de contener su gemido mientras aun hablaba por teléfono.

-Tengo que…- interrumpió la oración al sentir uno de los dedos de su amante juguetear en su interior, mientras con la otra mano apretaba su pezón una y otra vez dando toques suaves y duros, aquellas sensaciones la colmaban de placer y eso no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo, su novio le llamó varias veces preocupado por el agobiante silencio.

-Bulma

-Sí, todo está bien, recordaba que es lo que tenía que hacer mañana- entendió el juego del saiyajin, esta era la forma de decirle que no le interesaba su dignidad ni lo que ella perdiera o no en este juego, además en ese momento la consideraba de su posesión, suya y no tenía que compartirla con nadie durante esos días aún mucho menos a esas horas, donde era su amo y señor, tenía que salir de ese predicamento y no podía simplemente decir que debía colgar, debía de dar una buena razón –Yamcha tengo que trabajar- y él no pudo evitar preguntar en lo que a esa hora era tan importante que tenía que trabajar de manera tan desesperada ¿no era tan sencillo colgar y ya? Sabía que eso no eran tan simple, pero con ese saiyajin recorriéndola por completo era más difícil de lo que debería ser –Estoy ayudando a mi padre en un proyecto importante, te llamó después- colgó escuchando un "Te a…" una frase incompleta, una que escuchó durante mucho tiempo salir de sus labios y que en ese momento no tenía ningún valor, no en ese momento donde su cálido aliento surcaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

-Así que tu viaje dentro de un par de días…es para verlo a él- un nudo se formó en su garganta al verse descubierta, repentinamente se volvió algo difícil de contestar, algo que le daba vergüenza aún más que la llamada de su novio, él que le escuchara hablando sobre su viaje era aún más embarazoso- parece que te gustan las emociones fuertes

-Vegeta…- no supo que contestarle, no supo ni le intereso cuando le hizo quedar frente a él, comenzando un beso que sentía que le haría desfallecer, se separó de él y miro sus ojos destellantes, furiosos, reprochándole sus actos, su respiración era acelerada casi podía jurar que se escuchaban gruñidos saliendo de él, como si de un animal se tratara.

-Nos quedan dos días- dijo con un halo de ironía en su voz- quieres recordar estos momentos cuando estés con él, porque no satisface como lo hago yo ¿Me equivoco?

-No hables de esa forma- contestó mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa- vamos Vegeta, quería vivir esto contigo, te lo dije desde el principio, si tú ya lo sabías no entiendo tus celos- el saiyajin sonrió malicioso mientras se quitaba su playera y se acercaba a la mujer para llevarla a la cama

-¿Celos?- comenzó a besarla mientras la liberaba de su ropa interior- No me importa lo que hagas con ese imbécil que tienes por novio, tú sabes muy bien que no te hará sentir lo mismo que sientes conmigo, eres tú la que se engaña así misma- ella comenzaba a bajar el pantalón deportivo del saiyajin mientras aquel comenzaba a besarla entre sus senos, bajando hasta su ombligo mientras ella comenzaba a suspirar, agitada saboreando aquel momento, no paso mucho tiempo para retirarse el camisón y quedar por completo desnuda frente a él

-Está bien, no estas celoso- susurró Bulma para después besar su cuello- porque no nos concentramos en este momento, olvida todo lo demás

-Yo no puedo olvidar- se detuvo, se miraron sin decirse ninguna palabra, ni tampoco querían decírselas, no sabían cuánto tiempo pasaron así hasta que ella reanudo las caricias y el beso, profundo, cálido, mordisqueando los labios delgados del guerrero, ese que pudo acabar con su planeta ahora estaba compartiendo la cama con ella, ese hombre tan temido, él la complacía en verdad, quizá nadie más volvería a lograrlo; estas serían sus últimas noches juntos y ambos pensaban disfrutarlas

-Vegeta- Bulma acarició a su amante, jamás sintió tanta pena frente a él, él tan solo comenzó a besarla, bajo la mano para sentir la humedad de la mujer, estaba más que lista entró en ella de manera frenética, su empuje era más fuerte que en las otras noches, era como si quisiera destruirla, si no era de él, no sería de nadie, eso era lo que tenía en mente mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban, deseaba tenerla así al borde la agonía como un castigo, rogando por llegar al clímax, comenzó a gemir mientras el saiyajin comenzaba hacer más lentos sus movimientos -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mirándola enfadada porque le privaba de ese placer

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con una sonrisa enlenteciendo aún más sus movimientos, torturándola, demostrándole que en esa momento era él quien llevaba las riendas del juego, quien decidía cuando llevarla al éxtasis y cuando no

-Más rápido…no me hagas esto, no seas cruel, no puedes dejarme así- comenzó a mover las caderas a un ritmo acelerado incitándolo a hacer lo mismo, pero la detuvo

-No hagas nada sin mi permiso- la tomo de las caderas y reinicio los movimientos frenéticos, Bulma comenzó a gemir, llevó las manos a la espalda de su amante buscando de donde sostenerse, podía desfallacer en cualquier momento y eso la excitaba un más, su mente comenzaba a quedar en blanco mientras una ola de calor la golpeaba desde el interior, podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, y que se perdería, podría morir y no le importaba aferró sus manos a su espalda sosteniéndose de él, como si fuera la única unión que tenía con la realidad, podía sentirlo entrar y salir de ella, el sonido de los cuerpos en perfecta armonía, no pudo evitar dejar salir un grito, aquello comenzaba a enloquecerlos no importaba hasta que punto llegarían.

-Vegeta, no puedo más- él al escucharla de inmediato la cambio de posición, la dejo justo encima de él, ambos sentados sobre la cama -¿Qué haces?- pregunto sudorosa y sonrojada, a él le encantaba verla así, comenzó a moverse de nuevo con rapidez, decidido a llevarla al clímax como nunca antes lo había logrado – Sigue- gritó la mujer mientras se arqueaba intentando que aquel orgasmos no le hiciera perder el sentido, Vegeta hizo de su penetración aún más fuerte, la mujer apenas podía respirar, se perdió en aquel mar de sensaciones, decidió olvidarse de ella, de Yamcha y de cualquier otra cosa que le impidiera gozar de aquel momento. El guerrero comenzó a sentir como las paredes de la mujer lo aprisionaban, pedía que se liberara y ya no podía aguantar más, torturarla también llevaba cierto sacrificio en él –No puedo más- buscó sus labios para besarlo cuando, repentinamente, el clímax llegó, se arqueo emitiendo un grito agudo mientras él continuaba empujando hasta que por fin logro liberarse en ella, dejo salir un gruñido mientras dejaba descansar su frente en el hombro de la mujer, se mantuvieron sin hablar durante un par de minutos en casi la misma posición

-Quiero acostarme; pero no tengo fuerza- le sonrió mientras él la recostaba y rompía la unión, se recostó a su lado tratando de recuperar la respiración- Quiero saber algo- por primera vez le costó llevar su mano al rostro del guerrero- Vegeta ¿tienes que contener tu fuerza cuando estas conmigo?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Hoy fue más salvaje que antes, estoy exhausta siento que tú no contuviste tanto tu fuerza esta vez; pero si no lo hicieras podrías matarme ¿no es así?

-No lo sé- contestó tras dar un suspiro- es algo que sé que debo de hacer, tú no podrías soportar toda mi fuerza

-Vegeta, así que después de todo me cuidas- le guiñó un ojo y rio divertida

-De nada me sirves muerta- cerró los ojos intentando no seguir con aquella plática- además es lo suficiente para sentirme bien…porque no me dijiste que tu viaje era para ver a ese inútil

-No lo creí necesario, además no es momento de hablar de eso

-Admite que no te complace como lo hago yo, nunca podría superarme, no tiene la capacidad de hacerte sentir lo que yo

-…Vegeta, basta…no creo que sea el momento para hablar de eso- se acurrucó en su pecho- planeas empezar otra vez ¿no es verdad?

-Sí; pero debes de recuperarte

-Vegeta…- dijo ella abrazándolo- quedémonos así, un momento, quiero pensar que solo somos tú y yo, que no hay nadie más en el mundo, necesito pensar en eso- se dejó abrazar, sentía los senos suaves de su amante estrecharse en su pecho, ella de nuevo comenzó el beso tierno como si tuvieran una relación de años atrás, como si los dos estuvieran destinados a ser uno- Quizá debería inventar un dispositivo para que mis padres no nos escuchen

-¿De qué sirve? Esto ya va a terminar y nadie te hará sentir lo que yo- sonrió victorioso- no necesitaras nada que amortigüe el ruido

-Eres un presumido, saiyajin- dijo la mujer mientras le miraba tiernamente- necesito descansar- cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Despertó un par de horas después y lo vio a su lado aun dormido, pero a diferencia de otros días, se notaba tenso ¿Qué le preocupaba tanto? ¿Qué lo hizo ser tan salvaje? Pareciera que escucharla hablar con Yamcha lo enloqueció; si eso no eran celos ¿Qué era? La noche se terminaba al igual que su trato y conforme el final llegaba él enloquecía más. Se levantó de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, esperando que él no despertara. En verdad estaba exhausta, torturada no solo físicamente si no también mentalmente; Yamcha se encontraba en sus pensamientos; pero no por el remordimiento ni mucho menos el amor, era esa tonta sensación de que su amor hacía él se agotaba, la convicción de que el saiyajin tenía razón que no habría nadie que le hiciera sentir lo que él, nadie que la estremeciera hasta el centro, que le hiciera dejar la mente en blanco y olvidar el pudor, como él nadie. Lo maldijo, mientras se asomaba al balcón a fumar un cigarro volvió a maldecirlo, quizá regresar en el tiempo y no invitarlo a su hogar sería una opción. ¿Por qué tenía que renunciar a este placer? Dio una ruda calada, este hombre la volvía loca. Estaba solo, tenía un pasado de sufrimiento y dolor que nunca antes conoció, las heridas cicatrizadas en su cuerpo eran las pruebas del sadismo y la bestialidad a las que fue sometido siendo apenas un niño, nadie lo conocía como ella y no toleraba la idea de que alguien más llegara a conocerlo, pero no se imaginaba con él en el futuro, no podía ver más allá de esas noches ¿Qué podían darse el uno al otro más que placer? Una relación no solo se trataba de eso; con Yamcha tenía aún más que sexo; pero ya no era suficiente, terminó el cigarro con desesperación, miro de reojo a la cama y para su alivio él aun dormía en ella.

Apagó el cigarro y se sentó a su lado, comenzó a acariciarlo, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar, quería estar con él a como diera lugar, buscó sus labios y lo beso desenfrenadamente, se sentó sobre él logrando su despertar, le miro desconcertada mientras se quitaba el camisón

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con la voz ronca, tratando de reconocer lo que sucedía

-¿Qué crees que hago?

Faltaban dos noches para terminar para siempre, fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza al despertar él y no estaba a su lado. Bulma se metió a la ducha, las dudas comenzaban a inundarla ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? Eran más de las nueve de la mañana y él estaba entrenando, para él no existía nada más importante que su entrenamiento y ella lo comprendía, nació para ello. Una relación no era su prioridad, tampoco la de ella, solo eran deseos que se consumaban y estaba llegando a su término. Algo en ella, en lo más profundo no quería que se terminara, necesitaba de ese hombre, necesitaba desesperadamente de él, se hizo adicta a la sensación de tener a este hombre, de saberse suya y que en sus manos era tan frágil que podría destruirla en segundos, le encantaba esa sensación, nadie más podía dársela más que él.

De nuevo fue a trabajar esperando la noche, esa dulce noche que sería la penúltima aun convencida de eso, de que terminaría, que no habría nada ni nadie que le forzara a no continuar con su vida como la conocía.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8- La octava Noche

Apenas eran las nueve de la noche cuando Bulma terminaba de darse una ducha dispuesta a esperar a su amante como ya le era usual desde esas últimas noches, en esta ocasión no se sentía tan ansiosa como noche pasadas por sentirse suya, ahora lo único que quería era verlo, tocarlo, saber que estaba junto a ella, que quizá eran los últimos momentos en donde se encontrarían para tener una noche salvaje de sexo y pasión, faltaban esa noche y otra más, después todo terminaría.

Se recostó en la cama pensando en él, era perfecto en casi todo sentido, no comprendía la razón de pensar de esa manera; pero sin duda esperaría para verlo y más que nada sentirlo, dormiría mientras le esperaba para relajarse. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormitar, cuando, repentinamente sintió el abrazo, sabía perfectamente quien se trataba de él, lo conocía bien, abrió los ojos para encontrárselo.

-Aun no es la hora- musitó extrañada mientras acariciaba su rostro

-¿Eso importa?- reanudo los besos apasionados, las caricias repentinas, se retiraba la ropa mientras ella hacía lo mismo sin perderle de vista, se hincó en la cama y tomó el rostro del saiyajin, comenzó a besarlo, surcando dentro de su boca, como si le explorara, reconociendo algo que bien sabía de sobra que conocía perfectamente, le encantaba aquella sensación, como si le conociera desde siempre, él también hacía lo mismo robándole el aliento con cada movimiento, sus manos recorrían su espalda lentamente mientras ella enredaba las suyas en su cabello azabache y rebelde, tanto como él

No entendía porque la impaciencia de aquel hombre; pero pronto comenzó a perder importancia, los besos eran salvajes, sentía los labios hinchados y llenos de electricidad, el saiyajin la recostó mientras comenzaba a descender sus labios se detuvieron en su seno derecho mientras una de sus manos tomó el izquierdo, beso y lamio aquel seno que conocía a la perfección, repentinamente comenzó a succionar, primero de una manera lenta para después continuar de forma salvaje logrando la respiración agitada de la mujer que comenzaba a presionar la nuca de su amante pidiendo que aquello no se detuviera.

-Vegeta- gimió y se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener un grito, los labios del saiyajin comenzaron a recorrer su abdomen lentamente acercándole al extremo, súbitamente la volteo, se encimó sobre ella y continuó besando su nuca mientras ella aun gemía, era suya y no dejaría pasar ese momento. Bulma sentía el miembro endurecido de su amante rozando sobre su trasero, y eso la excitaba aún más, necesitaba de él quería sentirlo dentro de ella, surcando en su interior, sentirlo simplemente- Vegeta, hazlo…

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con una voz ronca

-No seas cruel, no me hagas decirlo- gimoteo mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas; pero él con un solo movimiento la detuvo mostrándole quien mandaba en ese momento

-Debes decirme que es lo que quieres- volvió a hablar con la voz profunda, exasperándola aún más- de lo contrario no sucederá nada, puedo asegurártelo, depende de ti.

-¿en serio disfrutas esto?- él sonrió mientras liberaba las caderas de la mujer, para acariciar su cuerpo febril, excitándola aún más, si es que eso era posible, necesitaba de él

-Vegeta…entra en mí, hazlo, solamente hazlo, deja de castigarme así…no seas cruel

-Bien, eso quería escuchar- nuevamente la beso en la nuca, comenzó a descender hasta llegar a su espalda para después separarse de ella y finalmente realizó lo que Bulma tanto ansiaba, lo hizo de esa manera lenta que la enloquecía, comenzando a moverse de la misma forma, sintiendo ese interior cálido y húmedo, en ese momento olvidaba todo, olvidaba su pasado, aquel planeta aniquilado y ya inexistente, a Freezer, a Kakarotto, al chico del futuro y al súper saiyajin, olvidaba todo y eso era lo mejor de estar con ella, de alguna forma era libre, comenzaba a moverse con más fuerza mientras ella gemía sin control, sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerza y al mismo tiempo sentía que sería llevada al límite, el orgasmo llegaría pronto y él podía sentirlo, comenzó a hacer sus movimientos lentos cada vez más lentos, mientras ella se movía más rápido pidiéndole lo mismo, él decidió darle gusto, aumento su velocidad

-Se siente muy bien…más rápido, más…- Vegeta tomó uno de sus senos y lo apretó casi dolorosamente mientras gemía y gemía aún más al experimentar aquel pellizco, en ese momento se encontraba tan orgulloso de lo que lograba en esa mujer, que nadie podría desmentirlo si quisiera. Sentía el roce de su cuerpo, el príncipe saiyajin, aquel que pudo matarlos al llegar a la tierra, que mató y eliminó a tantos, ese hombre la poseía, tenían sexo con él como ningún otro hombre le hizo sentir, le encantaba, eran esos momentos en los cuales la razón le abandonaba y no quería acabar con ello.

Sentía su empuje cada vez más y más, se embriagaba de ese hombre al que necesitaba pues se hizo adicta a aquella sensación que solo él la brindaba, decir que otro lo lograría quizá era engañarse

-No puedo más, Vegeta… no puedo más

-Aun no…aun no- susurró en su oído, una vez más disminuyo sus movimientos en un intento por alejarla del clímax, se acercó a su nuca, la cubrió con su cuerpo, beso el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y lo mordisqueo, sintió la mano de la mujer acariciar su rostro, quería verla a los ojos, lo necesitaba, en un solo movimiento la posicionó frente a él, la vio directo a los ojos, sudorosa, sonrojada, extasiada, completamente sometida a él, Bulma se incorporó para besarlo profundamente, tiernamente, él rompió aquel beso reiniciando aquel vaivén de caderas, la mujer abrazó con sus piernas el cuerpo del saiyajin aferrándose a él, sus manos se posicionaron en su espalda, sin desear ocultar los gemidos ni los gritos, era tanto el placer que no le interesaban las consecuencias; era como si le conociera desde siempre y hubiesen nacido para complementarse, que era una unión perfecta; pero sin ningún futuro más que esos momentos, el clímax estaba a punto de ser alcanzado y en esta ocasión no había manera de detenerlo, ni tampoco quería hacerlo, siguió penetrando una vez tras otra, cada vez más fuerte, las paredes de la mujer lo aprisionaban aún más, cada vez más, en respuesta comenzó a entrar aún más profundo

-¡Vegeta!- gritó extasiada al sentir aquel golpeteo tan profundo, su mente se nublaba más y más a punto de quedarse en blanco, el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, sus paredes se apretaban sobre el miembro endurecido- No puedo…Ya…no puedo- él sonrió, continuo moviendo tan rápido y tan profundo como esa mujer podía tolerar, los minutos eran eternos y efímeros mientras él se movía cada vez más rápido, el tiempo perdió sentido e importancia –Vegeta- el saiyajin no podía contenerse más, se liberó dentro de la mujer no sin antes dar un último empujón, ella se arqueo, sintió convulsionar a punto de que , fue la noche más intensa entre los dos, ninguna era como esta y esperaba se repitiera.

-No, Vegeta, no te muevas, quédate así

-¿Por qué?- pregunto arqueando una ceja, sin poder dilucidar la razón

-Solo hazlo- lo beso, lo beso una vez más surcando su boca, profundizando en él, sintiendo como si estuvieran juntos desde siempre y que eso era lo mejor, el saiyajin rompió el beso y la unión, se sentó en la cama mientras ella recuperaba el aliento

-Esto es lo último

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la mujer extrañada- ¿Lo último de qué?

-Esta noche, se acabó el trato, Bulma- se mantuvo sentado en la cama mientras ella intentaba razonar aquellas palabras, pero ¿qué demonios tenía que razonar? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Forzarlo? Solo pudo pensar una cosa

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- repitió el casi sin pensar- Ya tienes lo que querías- contestó fríamente- Si esto va a terminar que termine de una buena vez, estoy más que harto de esa situación

-Estas mintiendo, pude sentirlo en tu cuerpo, pude sentirlo en tus movimientos…no me puedes engañar- Él saiyajin se mantuvo estoico, se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa interior-Espera…Vegeta- detuvo al saiyajin por el brazo, no podía estar rechazándola, no podía creerlo –Tenemos un trato

-Se acabó- se soltó de la mujer- No tengo porque seguir aquí…- se levantó finalmente de la cama se vistió rápidamente mientras era observado atentamente por Bulma.

Ella no dijo nada solamente le miraba mientras abría la puerta y se salía de su cuarto, quizá también se salía de su vida para siempre, de saber que aquella noche sería la última talvez lo hubiese planeado de otra forma ¿Por qué tan súbitamente decidió acabar con todo eso? Él deshizo el trato. Una lagrima surcó su mejilla, la retiró de inmediato sin saber porque emergió, al menos sin querer aceptarlo, aquello tenía que ser producto de la rabia que no se podía contener, nunca nadie la había rechazado, nunca jamás y por lo que había sentido instantes antes podía creer que eso nunca pasaría.

Antes de cualquier cosa, antes de reaccionar, otra lagrima comenzó a emerger de su ojos, no entendía porque y el simple hecho de la ira no era suficiente para explicar esa razón.

Era casi la madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño, lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo a ese hombre era una intriga que no la dejaba en paz. Por un momento pensó en ir a su habitación y enfrentarlo, pero se deshizo de esa idea cuando reconoció que su orgullo estaba primero que cualquier otra cosa, no tenía porque, no tenía por qué rebajarse ante él. Comprendió porque fue a ella mucho antes de la cita, tan solo quería acabar con eso de una buena vez, era como un estorbo para continuar con su vida, en eso se convirtió y se rebajó. Quizá todo lo detonó cuando se enteró que su viaje era para ver a Yamcha, maldijo aquel momento, si es que esa era la razón porque en realidad no comprendía el porqué, aunque no lo quisiera sentía que el cerebro no podía dejar de pensar, de preguntarse razones, de querer entender y no poder. Al final se rindió, decidió continuar con su vida, no tenía por qué someterse a tal desprecio, ella una mujer tan inteligente y hermosa no debía ni tenía que someterse a tal tortura mental.

Optó por dormirse o al menos intentarlo, pero era difícil, era como si lo tuviera en su piel, impregnado en la mente sin saber qué era lo que le esperaba, lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Se sentía humillada, nunca antes alguien fue capaz de hacerlo y él…ese maldito.

La mañana llegó, pero no pudo decidirse a trabajar, no tenía cabeza para nada y menos para planos ni cálculos, quizá tenía razón, tenía que terminar y mejor que fuera ahora con ese odio y ese desagrado que en ese momento le inundaba el alma.

Vegeta entrenaba, ella tenía el poder para apagar esa maldita maquina antigravedad, podía hacerlo si le daba la gana; pero ¿para qué? No tenía por qué caer tan bajo y darle importancia a ese simio imbécil. Decidió que debería irse lejos, al lado de Yamcha y olvidar a Vegeta de una vez por todas.

Esperaba no encontrárselo al menos hasta que su mente estuviera en paz, decidió comenzar a empacar su ropa para su viaje e irse de viaje esa misma noche, después de arreglar unos asuntos en conjunto con su padre, partiría esa misma noche, sin avisar a Yamcha, esperando no ver a ese estúpido saiyajin.

Llegó la tarde y con ella Bulma continuaba en preparación para irse y no regresar en mucho tiempo, el suficiente para que ella lo olvidara y aquella aventura fuera un recuerdo compartido, nada más. Lo encontró en la cocina buscando en el refrigador una bebida para deportistas él ni siquiera se inmuto mientras ella se servía un vaso con agua

-Me iré- le dijo sin emoción alguna mientras se sentaba a la mesa –hoy mismo me iré con Yamcha

-Dijiste que sería mañana- contestó tras dar un trago de su bebida

-¿Te importa?- preguntó la mujer mirándolo sin perder detalle de su reacción; pero no encontró ninguna

-No me interesa- fue lo único que contesto, se encaminó hacia la puerta dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9-La última noche

Era la tarde, el sol se ocultaba detrás de las nubes en su preparación para ocultarse, mientras él no dejaba de entrenar, tratando de olvidar a esa estúpida mujer y el hecho de que se iría con su novio otra vez, porque no le interesaba en lo absoluto, nunca lo haría y se convencería de que eso era real.

Bulma por el contrario no estaba interesada en el viaje, al menos no tanto como le hubiese gustado o deseado. Su mente solo pensaba en el maldito saiyajin que le había desechado como cualquier cosa, un estorbo más. Lo odiaba, quería ir con él y golpearle aun a sabiendas de que no le haría el menor daño, pero no le interesaba si eso le ayudaba a saciar su furia.

Quería que la viera irse, quería verlo rabiando y dolido sintiéndose estúpido por haberla perdido en esos términos; mas no estaba segura si eso pasaría en realidad o que sucedería; pero con lo que conocía era suficiente para saber que él nunca sería capaz de ir tras ella, su estúpido orgullo se lo impediría; ella también tenía orgullo y no volvería con él, no lo haría.

A pesar de que aun podía sentir sus labios recurriendo su piel como si tratara de una memoria viva impresa en su cuerpo que la consumía, ese momento en el cual ella podía sentir como jamás imaginó y a su vez, él era suyo, era todo suyo sin ninguna reserva, podía conocerlo mejor que nadie en ese planeta, cuido de él, le encantaba saber que conocía su lado vulnerable y que quizá nadie lo sabría jamás, nadie lo conocería nunca.

Su mundo se sumió en recuerdos y en ninguno de ellos figuraba Yamcha, tan solo este saiyajin que se atrevió a romper un trato que ella misma propuso, algo que era meramente suyo; pero decidió que no se quedaría así, ella tenía orgullo y se lo demostraría.

Recordó súbitamente el dispositivo que puso en la nave para detener la gravedad aumentada y regresarla a la normalidad. Sonrió, antes de irse le haría saber que ella no era solo un juguete del que él podía deshacerse, que ella era quien decidía cuando todo podía terminar y que por supuesto fuera príncipe saiyajin o no, eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto, no la intimidaba.

Terminó de empacar la maleta, salió de su habitación decidida a encontrarse con el saiyajin y decirle todo aquello que se merecía y después se iría para olvidar esas noches, Vegeta tan solo sería un vago recuerdo y después olvidarlo.

Era la tarde, a punto del anochecer, cuando Bulma salió de la casa dirigiéndose a la nave donde entrenaba el saiyajin, abrió un parte de la nave que contenía un panel lleno de botones y ella comenzó a apretar varios en una secuencia difícil de continuar y por fin lo logró, la gravedad se detuvo, lo supo al escuchar un zumbido general que comenzó a descender hasta finalmente desaparecer, una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en su rostro tras escuchar el grito furioso del príncipe.

Sin perder tiempo la mujer abrió la puerta de la nave, le vio en su short de entrenamiento negro con el torso desnudo y sudoroso, todo él tenso y furioso golpeando el tablero de mando intentando, sin éxito, que la gravedad funcionara de nuevo.

-Eres un tonto si piensas que todo se puede solucionar a golpes- pero él la ignoro algo que la enfureció aún más ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarle? -Vegeta, te estoy hablando

-Ni siquiera pueden hacer funcionar esta chatarra

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así del trabajo de mi trabajo? … ¡Malagradecido! - se acercó a él de manera frenética, él trataba de ocultar el susto que le causo al verla acudir a él como si fuera a atropellarle- eres un completo idiota, fui yo quien apago esta maldita nave, vine a decirte que me voy con Yamcha y así como tuviste la iniciativa de romper nuestro trato espero que puedas olvidar todo

-Los dos tuvimos lo que queríamos, se terminó, vete con quien te dé la gana

-Si- reafirmó mientras se cruzaba de brazos- se terminó, Vegeta… regresare con Yamcha hare mi vida, seguiré con él…mis padres estarán aquí para lo que necesites…fue agradable compartir esto contigo…adiós- se dio la media vuelta reprochándose por qué fue a verlo como una niña tonta rogando por atención, como se lo imagino no mostró emoción alguna, avanzó hacia la puerta esperando que de alguna forma él interviniera, que le cerrara el paso, que se acercara a la puerta, que la llamara por su nombre y le impidiera irse, cualquier cosa que sucediera; pero nada paso y eso no era una sorpresa.

Caminó por el patio y lentamente subió las escaleras hacía su habitación, era una tonta, una niña infantil que aun soñaba con príncipes azules si creía que ese hombre le seguiría y le pediría que se quedara o que al menos reconociera que estaba en un error, pero sabía muy bien que eso no pasaría, que él jamás reconocería un error por más obvio que fuera, menos si no lo consideraba como tal.

Lo que creyó sería una victoria salió completamente contra producente se sentía humillada, Bulma se mantuvo calma tratando de pensar en su viaje, se hacía de noche y comenzó a pensar en que su vehículo tendría que cambiar, planeó ir en una aeromoto, pero siendo ya de noche lo mejor sería una nave aún más rápida. Entró a su habitación, la puerta se deslizó tras de ella mientras se dirigía a su mesa de noche para tomar sus capsulas, buscó aquella que tenía la nave compacta y más rápida, la sacó del estuche y la llevó a su bolso. Cerró su bolso y escucho un ruido cerca de la ventana, pensó que bien pudiera ser él; pero eso era imposible, él no iría a verla, este era el final y tenía que aceptarlo, comenzar el lento proceso del olvido y planear su vida al lado de Yamcha.

Su plan inicial salió de maravilla, pero quizá aquel no era el cierre que esperaba, tendría que acostumbrarse y aceptarlo, no había otra cosa más que olvidar.

-Bien, hora de irse- dijo para sí misma sin mucha emoción- se dio la media vuelta cuando vio una figura conocida para ella, era completamente conocida desde hacía varias noches- Vegeta, tú…

Sentía su corazón detenerse mientras su cuerpo se estremecía al mirar sus ojos furiosos y aquel cuerpo aperlado por el sudor, su mente comenzó a abrumarse ante tal imagen pensando en tantas razones por las cuales él estuviera allí.

La tomó por sorpresa cuando comenzó a besarla casi desenfrenadamente, sentía su lengua húmeda surcarla por completo como si de ella emanara un elixir de vida que no podía dejar de disfrutar, ella también se hizo adicta a él, a aquella sensación de plenitud que solo experimento con él

-Vegeta- le encantaba aquella sensación; pero no podía continuar le bloqueo el beso- Tengo que irme atino a decir mientras él se separaba de ella

-Entonces vete, hazlo de una vez- Pero no tuvo fuerza para negarse a esa sensación, no pudo continuar con aquella farsa, comenzó besarlo nuevamente sin ningún recato, el saiyajin de inmediato alzo la blusa de la mujer, acercó su cuerpo al de ella mientras retiraba por completo aquel estorbo de tela y finalmente se deshizo del brasier, la hizo retroceder hasta dejarla en la cama, sus labios no podía separase de aquel hombre en algo que estaba segura que era exclusivamente un momento de lujuria y eso era lo de menos, necesitaba de él, tanto como él de ella, se separó de él mientras se quedaba a ahorcadillas frente a su extasiado príncipe se retiró las pantaletas rosas y las tiro de la lado, mientras con una de sus manos bajo él short de su amante, dejando salir el miembro erecto y palpitante estaba listo, tanto como ella; pero esta vez ella jugaría con él, ella atrapó el miembro viril entre sus muslos, él solo la miraba asombrado mientras ella se reacomodaba sobre él, sin perder tiempo el saiyajin comenzó a moverse tratando de mantener la calma cuando sentía la suave piel de esa mujer, la misma que lo volvía loco, ella gemía y eso comenzaba a enloquecerlo pero tenía que contenerse, no podía demostrarle debilidad, suficiente con que estuviera ahí con ella en ese momento, quería entrar en ella a como diera lugar, se reacomodo, ella intuía lo que pasaría y lo ansiaba, entró en su mujer en un solo movimiento mientras Bulma entrecerraba los ojos ahogando un gemido, se mordía el labio inferior al sentirlo nuevamente unido a ella, estaba fascinada y extasiada, aquello tenía que ser perfecto, estaba a punto de enloquecer, comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo dejando que sus senos bambolearan frente a él, era tomada de las caderas mientras lo sentía moverse más y más furioso, podía sentirlo en su interior tocando hasta el fondo, por eso le encantaba este hombre por ese ímpetu que sabía, de alguna manera, que solo ella podía desatar en él, no podría dejarlo nunca.

Los movimientos de ambos se hicieron lentos mientras ella se dejaba caer sobre él dejando sus senos sobre su fuerte pecho y en ese momento sintió como si la electricidad atravesara su piel, como si de alguna forma le transmitiera energía

-No puedo dejarte, no puedo- él la miro atento, sonrojada y jadeante, esta mujer lo enloquecía y en verdad era algo que aún no estaba dispuesto a reconocer, era demasiado pensar que una mujer, una terrícola tenía tal poder sobre él; en eso pensaba mientras se movía de manera pausada, con ella encima de él, la tomo del trasero, al cual acarició casi salvajemente mientras Bulma volvió a sentarse sobre él

-quédate conmigo, Vegeta…quédate- le dijo tratando de recobrar la respiración

-Serás solo mía, no pienso compartirte con nadie- contestó al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba para succionar su pezón derecho mientras ella se arqueaba tratando de disfrutar aquella sensación, Vegeta tomó el control, la dejo justo debajo de él comenzando a moverse sin cesar, cada vez más fuerte sintiendo como si la destruyera, en una sensación placentera, llevándola a sus limites

-Vegeta- gimió enloqueciendo por completo, sin importarle nada en ese momento

-Bulma, no puedo resistirlo más

-Sí… hagámoslo juntos- él comenzó a moverse aún más rápido, mientras ella perdió la noción de todo, el tiempo y el espacio eran imperceptibles, se mordía el labio inferior hasta que finalmente sintió aquel golpe final, todo su cuerpo se estremecía, él salía de ella para acomodarse a su lado mientras la mujer se acomodaba en su regazo

-Vegeta- acarició su pecho, mientras le veía con los ojos fijos en ella recorriéndola con la mirada- lo abandonare, ya no puedo estar con él estando contigo, sería una mentira cruel- sonrió victorioso mientras la miraba atentamente- seré solo tuya

\- ¿Qué esperas de esto? - preguntó mientras la miraba atentamente

-Nada, no espero nada...- contesto mientras se sentaba a su lado, estiró las piernas, a pesar de todo se sentía bien aun cuando se suponía que eso no debía suceder. Volteó a mirarlo les sonrió a esos ojos fríos; pero en lo absoluto nada distantes al contrario la miraban atentamente esperando que dijera alguna palabra, cualquier cosa; pero ella no lo hacía.

Su relación había ido más allá, no había retorno de lo que sucedió. Si, él fue por ella pero le dio la opción de irse y no se fue, así que no, no fue todo su culpa ni su capricho, ella lo quiso de otra forma también, de otra manera ella no estaría en la cama a su lado.

-Se cumplió el trato, mujer- dijo Vegeta, mientras se sentaba a su lado listo para irse de ahí- ahora lárgate con él, vete con tu novio- ella sonrió mientras llevaba sus brazos a su cuello

-Lo abandonare- contestó sin más, comenzó a besarlo hasta recostarlo en la cama y se acurrucó en su pecho-lo abandonare…regresara pronto y le diré la verdad…que estamos juntos- supo entonces que ella era suya, estaba necesitada de él y por fin era suya, podría tenerla cuando se le diera la gana, era su amo y señor, totalmente suya. Se la arrebató a ese insecto sin miramiento, salió victorioso sin proponérselo como tal.

Sintió las manos de la mujer masajear su miembro de manera casi frenética, se dio cuenta de lo que ella buscaba y no podía resistirlo, su respiración se hizo frenética, no podía permitírselo, era él quien llevaba el mando, no tenía por qué perder el control por lo que esta mujer hacía, su erección se hizo presente, siendo casi dolorosa ella tan solo seguía masajeando aquella área sin detenerse

-Hazlo Vegeta, ahora…solo hazlo- sin pensarlo el saiyajin la tomó y en un movimiento violento la dejo de espaldas a él, sin aviso la penetró mientras ella emitía un gemido sin importarle quien fuera a escucharla, si sus padres o el mismo Yamcha, se aferró a las sabanas mientras sentía el hombre entrar y salir de ella, no podía parar de gemir la enloquecía. Mientras él trataba de concentrarse sentía a esa mujer envolviéndolo por completo, apretándolo; pero no se dejaría vencer, no lo haría, llevó una de sus manos a su abdomen mientras con la otra acariciaba su seno izquierdo pellizcando el pezón, haciéndola gemir aún más fuerte

-Vegeta- se convenció de que tendría que llevarla al límite, demostrarle de que era capaz, sus movimientos se hicieron aún más fuerte, ella parecía enloquecer cuando sus gemidos se volvieron gritos y eso lo excitaba todavía más, en ese momento era su dueño, era invencible, nada podía hacerlo disfrutar más, llevarlo al placer extremo y se potenciaba aun sabiendo que dominó a esta mujer en particular, la cubrió con su cuerpo con sus manos la recorrió hasta su cintura mientras aminoraba el vaivén de su cadera

-Vegeta, siento que…siento que voy a desfallecer- la posicionó para verse cara a cara, la beso con pasión, mientras se separó de ella profundizo la penetración, podía tocarla hasta el fondo mientras continuaba moviéndose lento, como si de esa forma le diera una tregua y también para ver esa imagen que le fascinaba tanto, sus ojos brillantes, su rostro sonrojado y sudoroso, esa piel llena de sudor, el olor de su excitación que parecía enloquecerlo más

-Así que te quedaras conmigo

-Sí, si me quedare contigo, te necesito- sonrió victorioso y soberbio

\- ¿Estas segura de no querer regresar con él?

-No…por supuesto que no…Basta, más rápido…no te contengas…más rápido- la complació, comenzó moverse cada vez más rápido, hasta volver a enloquecerla, tenía que controlarse, no quería terminar tan rápido, al menos no así. El mismo se sentía perderse en ella, como si llegara a un punto donde no existía, podría seguir con esto hasta la eternidad, perderse en ella, esa mujer que de alguna forma le estaba dando todo lo que necesitaba, solamente los gemidos de esta mujer, su mujer, le ataban a la realidad.

-Vegeta…te amo, te amo

-¿Qué?- aquello lo tomo desprevenido, sus movimientos se hacían lentos, no sabía cómo proceder dado que aquello no se lo esperaba, era más de lo que podía o quería soportar

-No Vegeta, no te detengas- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba- no te detengas…te amo; pero no espero nada de ti, tan solo dejemos todo así, no tienes que huir- él tan solo entrecerró los ojos mientras aun continuaba moviéndose, apoyo la frente en el hombro de la mujer- sigue, vamos sigue- el saiyajin nuevamente comenzó con aquel movimiento salvaje que la enloquecía como si la destruyera desde dentro en la mejor de las formas, no podía contenerse por mucho tiempo más, él lo sabía cuándo sus paredes comenzaron a apretarle- Ya no puedo más, Vegeta, ya no puedo …más

-yo tampoco, Bulma…yo-el éxtasis llegó para ambos, el príncipe cayo rendido sobre el regazo de la mujer, mientras ella lo abrazaba tiernamente, acariciaba su espalda

-…Te amo Vegeta, pero no quiero nada a cambio, solo quiero hacerte feliz porque sé que has tenido muy poca felicidad en tu vida

-no necesito tu lastima- ella le sonrió tiernamente mientras robo un beso tan fugaz de sus labios

-No te tengo lastima- se separó de ella y se recostó a su lado dejándose abrazar por esta mujer, mientras el continuaba con la mirada sería tratando de pretender, incluso para él, que nada de eso le afectaba en lo absoluto

-Solo quiero hacerte feliz, eso es todo

-No tendrás nada a cambio…solo ayudare a destruir a esos androides para después destruir a Kakarotto, luego me largare de aquí

-Entonces disfrutemos este momento ¿no crees? Ya sean 9 noches o muchas más- suspiro cansado, a sabiendas de quizá aquella esa noche era verdaderamente el inicio de su relación, no sabía que le deparaba; pero ahí estaba al lado de esa mujer que en ese momento era suya y no sabía que sucedería al día siguiente o al mes siguiente, pero decidió quedarse ahí a disfrutar

-Si no me tienes lastima, entonces ¿Por qué?

\- ¿acaso su alteza no merece ser feliz? Vegeta, tienes derecho a ser feliz, aunque sea de esta forma…dame la oportunidad y te cuidare, lo hare…solo porque quiero hacerlo, no quiero nada a cambio- durmieron juntos, ambos exhaustos física y emocionalmente, aquello fue demasiado para ambos.

Despertó casi a media mañana encontrándose solo, por un momento olvidó que fue lo que sucedió; pero luego todo acudió a su mente casi a la velocidad de un relámpago.

-Al fin estas despierto- Bulma entró sonriente, vestía una blusa de tirantes amarilla y un capri blanco, aquel moretón en el cuello ya en vías de desaparición era cubierto por un collar de perlas- levántate, hay un desayuno esperándote en la cocina- sonrió mientras se acercaba a besarlo y él no la rechazo

-¿A qué viene esto?- preguntó mirándola fijamente

-No tengo porque volver a discutir eso contigo, solo ve a comer saiyajin necio

Era el final de su trato y el comienzo de su nueva vida


End file.
